Second Chance
by EvilRegal98
Summary: The pain of leaving Henry behind with no memory of her, hurts Regina immensely. It's all she can think about so the thought about finding a new love is certainly not on her mind. But what if that love finds her, in a rather unexpected way? Follows the main story line of 3x12 and is set during their year in the Enchanted Forest, and Storybrooke. But with a wicked twist. Outlaw Queen
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** My plan was to wait until ending On The Face Of It before I posted this, but when I get an idea I just want to post it immediately. Episode 3x12 (which was pretty amazing, by the way) gave me the inspiration for another story. This time an Outlaw Queen! Hope you enjoy it.

...

**~ The Enchanted Forest, Past. ~**

Regina mentally scoffed at Snow's notion. Cute? Seriously. Sure the thief was... attractive, but Regina guessed it was just a simple urge, she just hadn't in so long. Not since Graham died- or was killed, so to say. "He smells like forest!" It was the quickest excuse to end this conversation. She didn't want to talk _boys_ with _Snow_ for gods sake, and since when did the younger brunette think that she could? They weren't family and certainly not friends.

"Oh come on, Regina. Most people here do. It's not like they have a shower around here or something."

Regina sighed and rolled her eyes. Snow was starting to annoy her and the grin on her face was causing anger to swell in Regina's chest. Which already hurt seeing that she had first ripped out, and then returned her own heart. Yet another thing that was Snow's fault. If the princess would've just stayed with her prince for awhile, Regina wouldn't be walking around with an aching heart. No, that black heart would've been safely buried in the cold dirt, right where it belonged. It angered Regina immensely that Snow had pulled the Henry-card so she could get what she wanted.

Her injured hand- which stung like a bitch by the way, _stupid flying things_- subconsciously moved to the place her heart was now again beating. It had just felt so... relieving. All that pain that she had felt just... went away. Or at least decreased.

And yet, Snow had convinced her to put it back.

_ Dammit_.

Just like the brunette had convinced Regina to _share_ her castle with all of these peasants. And then that idiot prince also claimed that it always had been Snow's castle anyways! The nerve! They didn't know what she had to do for the title _and_ the castle, both of which she never wanted in the first place.

Speaking about _her_ castle. They were almost there.

There were mixed feelings about going back. Well, for Regina at least. On one side she hated going back, seeing that that place had been her _prison_ for about eight years. But on the other side, it had been the place she had always called home, after she had gotten rid of that bastard Leopold of course.

But right now negative overshadowed the positive. Because Henry wasn't with her. Her son who didn't even remember she was his mother.

Regina had just started to sink back in her depressive thoughts, when a loud yell sounded through the company.

"We're here!"

_Of course it had been one of the dwarfs_, Regina thought as she rolled her eyes. Probably that Grumpy.

Fools...

Regina stopped walking as she looked out of the clearing. The castle was still proudly standing in the distance. She looked around her and noticed that she remembered this road. It had been the one she had used to try - and failed, thanks to her mother - to escape. Her mother had used a vicious protection spell. One Regina had immediately shut down the moment she had learned enough magic to do so. She didn't like to feel trapped.

Regina narrowed her eyes when she saw a small glimmer appear in the sky, she cautiously took a step towards and slowly reached out her hand. The moment her skin connected with what Regina expected was a protection barrier, the invisible shield turned a smokey green.

"What is that?" Snow asked in confusion from somewhere behind Regina.

"A protection barrier." Regina snapped back, angry that someone had invaded her castle.

"Well you put it up, so take it down."

Regina loudly sighed at Charming's ignorance. "Really dear, if it was mine I would've been halfway home by now." She said sarcastically.

"So it's not yours?" Charming asked.

"That what I just said, dear."

"Regina!" Snow scolded but quickly shrinked back when Regina snapped around with coal black eyes, sizzeling with anger.

"You do not get to scold me like I'm some child, Snow White! Let's get this perfectly clear. If I remember, I'm the _forced_ mother!"

Robin looked at the two women and could practically see the hate between them flowing. He decided to quickly interrupted before this could escalate in an actual physical fight instead of just a fight with words. And to be honest, he also did it to protect the Princess, he had seen the Queen do magic and he had to say, it looked powerful and deadly.

Another thing that was unexplainable sexy about the dark woman whose name felt like velvet when he said it. Regina...

"Can you take it down, Your Majesty?"

Regina's eyes flickered off Snow, instead she looked at him. "No, not without exactly knowing what spell has been used."

"Okay then, well me and the Marry Men have a safe haven a couple of miles ahead. There's enough food and sleeping space for everyone. We can stay there until the Queen has found a solution to this minor problem." He offered.

"No!" Regina demanded. "I need to know who has hijacked my castle. I will not have some lowlife _peasant_ eat my porridge and sit in my goddamn chair!"

"Regina we can't just storm into the castle, you said it yourself."

Snow again. Always the damn voice of reason.

"Let's get a good night's rest first, Milady. I'm sure you'll be able to solve this after you've rested." Robin offered again. "And after I've cleaned your wound." He didn't really know why he offered that, she had been a vixen to him all day. But yet he found her very irresistible.

"It's fine, I can heal it with magic once I'm rested and my powers have rejuvenated." Regina was confused by his gesture. What that - was that dissapointment in his eyes?

"Oh, of course." Robin said, trying to hide the dissapointment. But by the way Regina was watching him with curious eyes, he knew he wasn't doing a really good job. "Follow me then, we have to go up south."

Regina sighed as she figured it would be best to just forget about it. The group started moving again and Regina slowly followed, making sure she wasn't too much between the people. Her feet were already hurting from the long - and apparently useless journey to her castle and Regina mentally groaned in discomfort.

Why the hell did all her outfits come with at least four inch heels?

...

**~ Storybrooke, Present. ~ **

It was so weird for Emma. It was like there were two different identities in her head. At one side she knew that all her memories with Henry were fake, but on the other side they felt so real. Oh god, was it bad that she was now wishing she had never drunk that stupid potion?

Hook was sitting next to her in the beat up yellow bug she still owned and Henry was asleep in the backseat, softly snoring as his head rested against the window. How that could be comfortable, Emma had absolutely no idea.

"So, what do you mean when you say my parents are in danger?" Emma asked softly, trying to kill time. They were almost at Storybrooke. Another ten, fifteen minutes or so. Twenty tops.

"Ai, love. Not only your parents, but all the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest were cursed again, back to Storybrooke." Hook answered as he grabbed a tissue from the glove compartment and started cleaning his hook.

Emma mentally rolled her eyes. The man was still very fond of the metal thing, replacing his hand. Almost scary so.

"But you're not?"

"Nope." He answered shortly as he brought his hook to his mouth and breathed on it, causing fog to spread over the cold metal. "I was not, as you can see." He said as he used to tissue to wipe it clean again.

"Why?" Emma questioned as she checked her speed.

"Well you see, love. The moment we all got back in the Enchanted Forest, I cut myself off from the group and went in search for my baby."

"Your baby?"

"My Jolly Roger of course." Hook answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So eventually after a couple of months, I found her in an abondoned harbor, somewhere east from Nothingham. A very strange place, if you ask me." Hook said with a grin, but the unamused look on Emma's face told him that she didn't find it that funny. "Anyway, I went into a small town and bargained my way to a magic bean. My plan was to go back to Neverland, seeing that that is my home. But as you can see, it went a little astray. I suspect that sleezy salesman had something to do with it."

"Alright, so answer me this; why are they all cursed again and by who? Was it Regina again?"

Hook chuckled as he shook his head. "No it was not the Evil Queen this time, I can assure you that. But I can't tell you who cursed them, nor can I tell you why. I only know that I got a potion from the Blue Fairy, who told me to find you so you could free us all."

"What did the curse do exactly, Hook? Did it wipe everyone's memory again, like last time?" Emma asked.

"No, that's the strange thing, everyone remembers everything. No one knows what the curse actually did."

Emma nodded even though she was still looking very confused. Her eyes shifted to the rearview mirror. Henry was still deeply asleep, he had not even woken up slightly by their conversation.

"Well, here we are love." Hook said as he pointed at the 'welcome to Storybrooke' sign. He crumbled the tissue in his left hand and pushed it in the pocket of his infamous black leather coat.

"Ready to meet your family again?"

...

**~ The Enchanted Forest, Past. ~ **

Regina could moan in relief as she dropped down on an abondoned log, somewhere on the outskirts of the small safe haven. The moment her weight was from her feet, she felt the blood starting to flow again. Her brown eyes observantly searched her surroundings. The safe haven was small, but big enough for them, just like Robin had said.

There were several tents made of what Regina guessed was chimera skin.

If Henry could see this he would be so impressed.

Henry...

She had been away from him almost a whole day, the longest ever. Her heart was aching just as much as it did this morning. It was like someone had stabbed a knife in it and was continually twisting it. Over and over again. Her hands brushed against the rough bark of the log she was sitting on. It was very uncomfortable in comparison to the chairs back at her mansion, or even her office chair at Town Hall for that matter. It was sticking through her black leather pants and into her behind.

Regina could only pray the beds were better. But she could already guess there probably weren't even things similar to beds. She sighed aloud as she pulled her hands into her lap and stared out into the dark forest. The sun was beginning to go under.

Regina's peace was interrupted by a sudden trampling sound somewhere from her right. Her head snapped to the direction the sound was coming from. It couldn't be someone from from the group, seeing that they were all still standing there about ten feet away. Maybe a wild animal, or another one of those flying things. And that would be bad seeing that Regina's magic wasn't completely back yet.

"Hello!"

Regina shrieked when she heard a voice suddenly from behind her. Her hand reached for her heart as she almost fell of the log she was sitting on. She jumped up, ready to attack if she deemed necessary.

But it was not some animal, or a flying thing. It was a little boy who seemed to be about four years old.

Regina's heart melted at the sight, he reminded her so much of Henry.

"I'm Roland!" He told her with a big grin as he sat down on the log and tapped the place she just had been sitting. "Who are you?"

Regina shot him a watery smile as she slowly took a seat next to the boy. "Hello, Roland. It's nice to meet you, I'm Regina."

The little boy chuckled as he reached a hand out towards her. Regina's first instinct was to pull back, but something in the boy's big brown eyes made her stay put.

"You're pretty." He said with a toothy grin as he stroked the fabric of her cape with his small hand.

"Thank you." Regina answered with small smile. "You're quite handsome yourself." She said with a wink, which caused the boy to let out a joyful giggle. It was so easy, slipping back in the maternal role. Maybe if she could just pretend for a few minute, it wouldn't hurt anyone, right?

"I like you!" Roland grinned.

_That's a first,_ Regina thought grimly but she put on a smile for the boy. "I like you too, Roland."

"Ah, I see you found our Queen."

Regina's head snapped back when she heard Robin's voice from behind her. _Our Queen?_

"Daddy!" The boy jumped immediatly as he ran towards his father who swooped him up in one go.

"Hello there my little man." Robin grinned as he placed a sloppy kiss on Roland's cheek. "What are you doing here on the outskirts of our camp? You know you're not supposed to come this close to the forest."

Roland's cheeks turned red. "I'm sorry, daddy. But I saw Regina and I thought she was very pretty and nice!"

"So you get the privilege to call the Queen by her name?" Robin asked in mock jealousy.

"She's a Queen?" Roland asked in shock and turned to Regina. "You're a Queen?"

Regina couldn't help but smile at the pair. "Yes I am."

"And I'm the only one who can call you by your name? Not even daddy?!" He asked in wonder.

Regina chuckled softly. "You're the only one, Roland. "

"Did you hear that daddy!" Roland yelled with joy as he turned to his father. "I'm the only one who can call her Regina!"

"That's quite an honor, little man." Robin said with a grin. _Quite an honor indeed._

...

**~ Storybrooke, Present. ~ **

Emma looked in amazement as she parked her car on the side of Main Street. Everything, but really absolutely everything looked the same. Though there was something quiete off in the air.

The streets were abandoned when Emma and Hook both got out off the car. Which was to expect seeing that it was already almost ten PM.

"So Swan, how does it feel to be back?" Hook asked as he leaned his back against her yellow bug.

"Weird, but also slightly...familiar." Emma's eyes immediately recognized the apparment that used to be her home. Mary Margaret's apartment.

"Where are you going, Swan?" Hook asked as he saw Emma starting to walk away.

"I'm going to see my parents, make sure Henry stays safe and preferably _asleep_." She said over her shoulder as her steps quickened.

The stairs were still creaking, just like they used to do. The fourth step more then the others.

Emma stood still in front of the door for just a second before finally mustering up the courage to knock.

The door was slowly opened as it revealed her father.

"Emma." David whispered in wonder as he looked at the daughter he was sure he would never see again. "Is that- is that really you?"

Emma could only nod as tears started to form in her green eyes. "Yes it's really me, dad."

"Oh my little girl." David said as he pulled Emma into his arms. "It's really you, I thought I would never see you again."

"Well, to be honest." Emma said as she pulled out of the embrace and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I thought I would never see you again, either."

"Emma?" Another voice sounded from behind her father and Emma registered it immediately as her mother's. David stepped out of way so Emma could walk passed him.

The blonde took the first opportunity she got to wrap her arms around her mother's body. "Mom." She whimpered softly as she felt Snow's arms tightening around her.

"It's alright, baby girl." Snow said softly as she beckoned David to shut the door and joing their hug.

That's how the next five or so minutes were spent. The three Charming's eventually pulled apart, all with tears in their eyes.

"Why? How? Since when are you guys back?"

"We've been back for little over a month, darling." Snow answered. "We don't know why, or how. All I know it that we spent a year in the Enchanted Forest, and then one day, we woke up here again."

"And you can't leave?"

David sadly shook his head."No, we can't."

"Where's Henry?" Snow asked softly as she noticed the absence of her grandson.

Emma shook her head. "He doesn't remember, Hook only had enough potion for one person."

"Hook?" Snow asked in surprise. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Emma? How is it that you remember? Regina put a very powerful spell on you." David asked suspiciously as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Ehm, you didn't know?" Emma asked. "Hook gave me a potion he got from the Blue Fairy."

Snow looked at her husband with a confuse. look. "Why didn't Blue tell us?"

"I don't know." David said with a sigh as he rubbed his neck with his hand. "Maybe we could ask her tomorrow, after we get a good night's rest."

"Yeah about that." Emma started. "Seeing that Henry doesn't remember and thinks I'm here for a case, we'll go stay at Granny's. At least that is if Granny won't start asking too much questions."

"Granny is very discreet, Emma. I'm sure she won't ask questions." Snow said with a smile. "Will we see you tomorrow again?"

"Yeah." Emma nodded. "After I've gone and see Regina. I need some answers."

"Yes, about that..." Snow started. "You might be surprised."

"What? Why?" Emma asked confused.

"I think you need to see it to believe it." David added.

...

It was nine AM when Emma stepped out off Granny's bed and breakfast, freshly showered. She had tried to wake up Henry, but he had groaned for her to go away and let him sleep. So Emma had left him to do exactly that. It would probably be best to stop by Regina's alone, first.

She stepped inside her bug and drove towards the mansion she had been to more times then she could count. It was still as white and intimidating as it had always been.

Emma's boots crunched as she made her way down the pathway and stopped just in front of the white door. The golden '108' was glistening in the morning sun. Her knuckles knocked on the door exactly three times and Emma was actually a little anxious to come face to face with the former Queen again.

And it surprised her when she didn't.

The door wasn't opened by the dark haired woman. No instead it was opened by a handsome looking man. Surprised was putting it mildly as Emma openly gawked at him.

"Hello?" He slowly asked in an accent that sounded a little bit British.

"Hi- ehm- hi, I'm Emma Swan. I came here to talk to Regina."

The man nodded with a smile as he turned around. "Regina, honey? There's someone at the door for you."

Emma was again surprised when she heard the man call Regina 'honey'. Maybe she was at the wrong address. Why didn't she ask her mother first before she came here?

"What is it Robin?" Came from inside the house and Emma instantly knew she wasn't wrong. She could recognize that sultry voice anywhere.

But what she could not recognize was the woman herself. Emma was sure her jaw was about to hit the ground as she stared at the former Queen in shock. Regina was carrying a little boy who seemed to be four or five years old, on her hip. But that was not the thing that shocked Emma the most.

No, the thing that shocked her most was Regina's round and seemingly four months pregnant stomach.

"Emma?" Regina whispered in shock as she finally caught sight of the blonde.

...

I just had to use the line with the porridge, it was too amazing not to.

Anyway, whole memory wiping thing just didn't fit my story, so I left that out and the Snowing baby, nah an Outlaw Queen baby is way more fun and dramatic! So did you guys like it? Please leave a review! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: So the Wicked witch is Regina's sister. I'm not really sure if I like it, but I can roll with it. And that part with the sleeping curse was just heartbreaking. Thank you all so much for the kind reviews, I hope you like the chapter! ;)

...

**~ The Enchanted Forest, Past. ~ **

Regina was sitting on the same log as yesterday. The day they all came to this safe haven. She had spent all morning trying to figure out which spell exactly the intruder had used, but she was nothing further then she had been yesterday. Her fingers were trembling from the cold. By the location of the sun Regina could see it was almost 2 PM. There was a cold breeze blowing through the forest. And seeing that she was wearing one of her queen dresses - which means cleavage to the navel - her clothing didn't really shelter her either.

She could of course change clothes with magic, but that would be a waste of the thing that was already running on low fuels. Turned out that the curse had cost her a lot of magic. Regina guessed it would be at least two or three days before her powers were fully back. She had already used the last bit of it yesterday evening when she healed her arm. Under Robin's watchful eyes, she must add.

It was strange that he had been so worried about her. But it was also kind off comforting, knowing that there was at least one person who cared if she lived or died.

Because to be honest, Regina knew she couldn't trust those Charmings. How good and nice they pretended to be, it wouldn't fool her.

"You're sitting by yourself again."

Regina looked up when she heard a voice. Snow was standing in front of her, holding out a bowl filled with some pieces of fruit and some chimera meat. Regina _hated_ chimera meat.

"Oh great, you brought dinner." Regina said sarcastically as she grabbed the bowl Snow was handing her.

"So, you met Robin's son?" Snow asked softly as she sat down on the log next to Regina. "What was his name again?"

"Roland." Regina answered before could think about it. "Why are you here Snow? I don't remember asking you to make sure I eat my veggies. I don't need a babysitter." Regina snapped as she picked up a raspberry and put it in her mouth.

"He reminds you of Henry, doesn't he?" Snow asked instead of answering Regina. She knew better then to raise to the bait. She knew Regina longer then to be _that_ foolish.

Regina almost chocked on the raspberry, but she quickly managed to swallow and get away with only a small cough. "_Don't_ talk about my son, Snow." She spat viciously and slammed the bowl of food down on the log next to her. "I'm warning you." Her brown eyes blazed fire as she trained them on the princess. She immediatly stood up and stormed off into the direction of the forest.

She needed to be alone.

...

**~ Storybrooke, Present. ~**

_ "What is it Robin?" Came from inside the house and Emma instantly knew she wasn't wrong. She could recognize that sultry voice anywhere. _

_But what she could not recognize was the woman herself. Emma was sure her jaw was about to hit the ground as she stared at the former Queen in shock. Regina was carrying a little boy who seemed to be four or five years old, on her hip. But that was not the thing that shocked Emma the most. _

_No, the thing that shocked her most was Regina's round and seemingly four months pregnant stomach. _

_"Emma?" Regina whispered in shock as she finally caught sight of the blonde. _

"Regina, do you know this woman?" Robin asked as he stared at his girlfriend, who was in her turn staring at the blonde stranger.

There followed a silence that felt like several hours to Regina, though it had only been one minute. She closed her mouth and slowly turned to Robin, Roland -who was oblivious to the tension - remained playing with her hair.

"That's the Emma I told you about, dear." Regina carefully explained. "Henry's birthmother."

Robin's jaw fell open as he finally understood. Regina had told him all about Henry and Emma and how the blonde woman was the Savior and how she had broken the curse.

"Regina? Are- are you _pregnant_?" Emma carefully asked, not sure if what she was seeing was true. Maybe it was just her mind, playing tricks.

Instead of answering immediatly, Regina walked over to Robin and handed him Roland. "I need a few minutes to talk to Emma."

Robin shot another quick glance at the blonde before nodding. "Of course, I understand." He said with a small smile as he softly pecked Regina on the lips before making his way back inside the house.

Regina turned her attention back to the blonde. "Yes I am pregnant, Emma." She answered calmly. "Now do you want to come in so you can tell me where the hell my son is and why you're here and you remember?"

"Euh, yeah. Of course, we kinda got a lot to talk about." Emma answered as she followed the brunette inside of the mansion. Everything was pretty much the same, except for some small things. Like toys - probably the little boys - and some pictures off Regina and what Emma guessed was her boyfriend, some off the little boy she had just seen and then the ones of Henry. Even though Regina had been sure she would never see Henry again, she still kept him around.

She followed Regina all the way to the kitchen, the place Emma remembered she had been given a poisonous turnover. "Do you want tea?" Regina's voice snapped her from her thoughts.

"Yeah, that would be great."

Regina nodded as she turned around and put the kettle on the stove. "So let's start with something simple then. Is Henry here?"

Emma shot the brunette a small smile. If this was what Regina considered simple, there would be hell to come. "Yes he's here. But he doesn't remember."

Emma could practically see Regina deflate from sadness and it was kind off hard to see. "Oh." Regina said softly as she turned around to grab two mugs, even though Emma knew it was probably just to hide her tears.

"So my turn." Emma continued. "How far along are you?"

Regina finally turned around again, and Emma could see the slight redness of her eyes. "Four months." Regina answered with a small smile as she dropped one hand to her stomach.

"Wow, ehm congratulations."

Regina looked up and met Emma's eyes again. "This is not what you think, this was not some way to get over Henry. To forget him."

Emma shook her head. "Oh no, I know that Regina." She smiled tightly as she took a step closer towards the brunette. "So you have a boyfriend now, and I'm guessing that was his son."

"Don't make it sound so juvenile, Emma." Regina said with a smile. "But essentially, yes. His name is Robin, but you may know him as Robin Hood and that little boy was his son Roland."

"So you've made yourself quite a family, that's great Regina."

"Yes well, it would never be complete without Henry." Regina answered grimly as she took the kettle off the stove and poured two cups of hot water. "But it just happened, I guess."

...

**~ The Enchanted Forest, Past. ~**

"Snow." Robin yelled, stopping the brunette from entering the forest. "That's not great plan, the forest is dangerous." He warned when he was close enough.

"But Regina is in there." Snow said worriedly as she stared into the dark depths between the trees.

"The Queen? Why?" Worry was obvious on his face as he turned to the forest and then back to the princess.

"I- she got mad and she just stormed off." Snow explained with a sigh.

"Is she crazy!" Robin said in despair. "Tell the others I'm in the forest looking for the Queen." He sighed as he entered the Forest.

The breeze caused the leaves to rustle as Robin made his way deeper into the forest. He followed the footprints Regina's boots left behind. The brunette had eventually been smart enough to at least magic herself a pair of descent shoes.

"That stubborn woman." He grumbled under his breath as he pushed a large branch out off the way.

...

Regina didn't like to admit it, but she was lost. Like really damn lost. Which was to be expected seeing that she had never been in a forest without either a guard or the King. She had been a _Queen_ for gods sake, how in the hell was she supposed to know how to navigate inside a stupid forest? It was certainly _not_ a skill that was appropriate for her to learn.

"Well that took a little longer then expected, you're in quite deep Your Majesty."

Regina snapped around, magic ready in her palms. But the purple smoke quickly dissipated once she saw who had said the words. Robin was casually leaning against a thick tree trunk as he watched her with a smile. "You again." Regina sighed. "Came to _rescue_ me, thief? Well don't bother, I'm not some insipid damsel in distress." She snapped as she crossed her arms, feeling slightly victorious when she saw Robin's eyes train on her cleavage before quickly meeting her eyes again.

Men, they were all the same.

"I never would've said you were, milady. I merely came to find you, so I could ask you whether you're any closer at solving our little castle problem."

_That sneaky thief_, Regina thought with a grin. Rescuing her without saying that he was rescuing her. "Well as a matter of fact the forest has helped me think and I know a way into the castle and once I'm in, I can lower the shield." Regina said as she took a step closer to the thief. "But it would be best to tell everyone at once, I would hate to repeat myself."

"Ah, yes. I hate repeating myself too." Robin said with a smile. "Shall I lead the way then?"

"I think that would be best, thief." Regina said with a small smile.

...

"Regina, you're back." Snow said in relief as she saw Regina and Robin coming out of the forest.

She didn't really know why, but somehow Snow's concern for her, annoyed Regina immensely.

Stupid princess.

"Yes, I'm back. Not sure the rest is going to be as happy as you about that fact, though." Regina sighed. "Anyway, I found a way to infiltrate in the castle so let's go to the others so I can tell all of you at once."

"The _Queen_ does not like to repeat herself." Robin said with a smile.

Snow nodded eagerly. "Yes, of course."

The three quickly made their way back to the rest of the group.

"Regina found a way into the castle." Snow announced, regal as ever.

"There is an old tunnel running al the way under the castle. I can walk through it and enter the castle. That way I can shut down the shield from the inside." Regina said as she took a step forwards and stood next to Snow.

"So you, me and Charming can-"

"Didn't I just say 'I', dear? It's a one-woman-job. I must do it alone, too many people will be detected."

"Regina, no." Snow objected. "It's too dangerous."

"I remember quite vividly that I told you that you _can't_ tell me what to do." Regina snapped.

"But it's suicide." Snow tried again.

"Then so be it." Regina said. "I'm going alone and that's final." She stated before turning around and walking away without looking back. At least she knew where the tunnel was. She had used it many times in her early years as queen. It had been an escape from her life and Snow and the king.

...

It was decided, like she had said; this was a one-woman's-job, but not for the reason Snow thought. This was just something she needed to do _without_ the princess breathing down her neck. Regina slowly made her way towards the old tunnel that had been used as a safe way out in times of war. Which actually had been most of the time.

She flexed her fingers and summoned the magic to the palms of her hands. Slowly but surely the big rock that covered the entrance of the tunnel started to lift and then moved to the right, only to be dropped on the ground again with a loud thud.

But the moment Regina turned around she spotted a familiar form just a couple of trees further. "Oh no, that is _not_ happening." She snapped as she crossed her arms. "You are _not_ coming with me."

Robin stepped away from behind a tree, his bow in his right hand. "Yes it is." He stated as he walked closer so he was face to face with the brunette. "Like Snow said; it's suicide and I'm not about to let you kill yourself. And besides, I owe you."

"Why?" Regina asked in confusion.

"You saved my son."

"Well, you made sure I got to the tunnel safely, so you can go now."

"Yes, well that's not happening. That monster wasn't after my son, it was after you and seeing that you've already been attacked twice in two days, I'm staying with you."

"How do you know it was after me?"

"I know the way a predator hunts his prey. And believe me when I say milady, that thing is the predator and you _are_ it's prey." Robin stated as he stuck his hand out towards the dark hole that was the entrance of the tunnel. "Now lead the way, Your Majesty."

"Fine." Regina huffed after a minute. "But stay out of my way."

...

The pair walked in silence for most of the way. Regina needed to concentrate because she knew there were several traps planned in this tunnel after she had obtained the title of reigning queen. After all, she didn't need this tunnel anymore after the king had died. She could go wherever the hell she wanted to. And no one was able to stop her.

The tunnel was lit only by the torch Robin had grabbed by the entrance of the tunnel.

"So how long-" Robin started but was quickly cut off by Regina's forearm connecting with his chest.

"Stop." Regina said as she lowered her arm again.

Robin glanced at the trap that was right in front of him. Rusty and very sharp spikes were standing out from the walls. One step further and he had been impaled. "I hope you didn't let me come just so you could kill me in one of this traps." He breathed out and quickly took a step back. "Roland has already lost his mother, I would hate for him to lose his father too."

"Well, then you shouldn't have come." Regina answered. "And step in between." She said, pointing at the outsticking stones on the ground. "Besides, if I wanted to kill you, wouldn't it be easier to _not_ warn you first?" She asked sarcastically.

Robin didn't answer as they both stepped inbetween the stones very carefully. He let out a sigh of relief once he was past it. "Why would you have traps like these around here."

"To keep people like you out." Regina said simply as she dusted some dirt from her shoulder.

"People like me?"

"Thieves."

"Okay." Robin chuckeled. "I guess I deserved that."

"Yes, you did." Regina smiled back.

They resumed their journey yet again in silence, at least that was until Regina spoke up. "So what happened? To Roland's mother?"

"I put her in harms way because of what I did." He answered sadly. "It was my fault."

...

** ~ Storybrooke, Present. ~ **

"So, you remember everything that has happened, _except_ the person who cursed you all?" Emma asked as she stirred the sugar in her tea with a spoon.

"Yes." Regina answered softly. "I remember when the curse was cast and how, but when I try to think about who did it it's just blank. It's so...strange, I suppose." Regina sighed. "And you say Hook was the one who gave you the potion, because the _Blue Fairy_ said he should? And he traveled to this world by a magic bean he obtained from some salesman?"

"Yeah, that's what he told me." Emma said as she took a small sip of the tea. "It's weird I know."

"Yes, it is indeed dear. Why would that little musquito make a potion so you could remember?"

"Maybe she just wanted the curse broken?"

"That would be the obvious reason, but somehow I don't think it is, dear."

"Yes well, my parents are going to see her this afternoon. Maybe we'll get some answers then." Emma said before looking up at Regina again. "But are you sure you don't want to see Henry?"

"Emma." Regina sigh sounded almost painful. "We had this discussion already. I don't think I can do that, it would hurt too much. He _doesn't_ remember me."

"Yeah, I know but-"

"Please just don't Emma." Regina almost begged. And the fact that Regina, a queen for gods sake almost begged was enough to make Emma drop the subject immediately.

"Alright."

"Regina?" Both woman turned around when they heard Robin's voice. "I'm sorry to interrupt but we've got a doctor's appointment in ten minutes." He said with a soft smile. "And Roland is excited to meet his little baby sister for the first time."

"Oh of course." Regina said as she turned to Emma again. "Emma I'm sorry but I-"

"I understand, it's fine Regina. I'm just going to go to my parents and see if the have any news about Blue." Emma said with a smile as stood up. "And if you change your mind about...you know, you can call me."

"Thank you Emma."

...

"Hey mom, where are you going?" Henry asked as he looked away from the tv. Some old cartoon was playing on the screen.

Emma smiled at him as she buttoned her coat. "I'm going to lunch with the two people that hired me. Why? Do you want to come?"

"Nah." He said as he grabbed the grilled cheese that was lying on a plate next to him. "I'll entertain myself."

"Fine, kid." Emma smiled. "I'll see you later."

Emma closed the door behind her and moved down the stairs. The sun was bright and she put her hand in front of her face, stopping the annoying light from shining in her eyes.

The little bell made a ringing sound, just like it has always done when Emma stepped inside the quiet diner. Snow and Charming were already seated in one of the booths.

"So, did the fairy tell you anything?" Emma asked as she dropped down in the booth facing both her parents.

"Well no she didn't, but not because she didn't want to." David said with a weird look on his face.

"How do you mean?"

"Emma, the Blue Fairy wasn't the one who gave Hook the potion." Snow said softly.

"Great." Emma sighed. "So now we've got some mysterious person who wanted to make me remember. At least it sounded logical when it was the damn musquito."

"But that's not the only thing, Emma." Snow continued. "Some of the townspeople have been disappearing. A couple of dwarfs too."

"You mean like disappearing as in kidnapped?"

David nodded. "We think so. But the strange thing is, they all dissapeared when they came close to the town line. The dwarfs were keeping watch and some of Robin's Marry men were hunting close to the line. It's like the person who cast this curse doesn't want us to leave."

"Wait, you mean Robin Hood? Regina's boyfriend?"

"And her true love." Snow said.

"I thought that was Daniel."

"You can have multiple true loves, Emma."

"Can we please go back to the problem at hand, which isn't Regina's love life." David sighed.

"Yeah, sorry." Emma grinned. "So let's summon this whole mess up. We've got people being kidnapped when they come close to the town line, everybody remembers their year in the Enchanted Forest but they don't remember the person who cursed them and the Blue Fairy wasn't the person - or thing that gave me the potion. Oh and Regina is pregnant, let's not forget about that."

"Well, that's a long list." Emma sighed.

...

** ~ The Enchanted Forest, Past. ~ **

"The door is open." Robin said as he pointed towards a golden door. "I thought you said it was supposed to be closed."

Regina stared in shock at the door. "It _was_ supposed to be. I sealed it with blood magic, that's one of the most powerful forms of magic that exist. How is this possible?" Regina asked as rage started to fill her stomach.

She quickly stalked towards the open door, Robin following her on the foot.

"What is this place?" He asked as he looked around the room in awe.

"I thought it was obvious." Regina said as she stroked the white marble coffin that was standing in the middle of the round room. "It's a crypt."

"For who?" Robin asked carefully. "Must've been someone special for you to seal it with blood magic."

Regina sighed as she fought the tears that wanted to spill. It was strange that she had the urge to cry and she knew that. The coffin was empty so there was no need to mourn. The dead body of her mother was in Storybrooke - or not at Storybrooke anymore, it had probably been destroyed along with everything else she held dear. Like pictures of Henry and- well mostly things that reminded her of Henry.

And that thought only caused her to feel that much more pain in her already barely beating heart.

"My mother." Regina said softly. "Like you, I've lost people I loved too. More then I'd like to admit." And that was all she was willing to share right now, maybe ever.

"Your child?" He asked softly. Regina's dark eyes snapped up at his words. "The way you saved Roland. You've got a mother's touch." He said with a smile.

"He's not _dead_ if that's what you think. He's just- I can never see him again."

Robin could hear the self blame in Regina's voice and he could see the pain written on her face, even though her facade was up. Some pain was just too awful to even hide.

"So, where to next?" He asked, deciding to change the subject.

"My bedchamber." Regina said with a smile.

...

The anger that had started earlier, ten folded when she saw her bedchamber. Her dresses were scattered all over the floor and a vase with dead flowers -she should've thrown them away before she cast the curse - were thrown on the ground along with many other things like some of her jewelry.

"What did this bastered do to my things!" Regina growled as she moved towards her vanity, which was also scattered. Dammit.

"Calm down, Your Majesty, I'll help you clean it up first thing in the morning." Robin grinned.

Little did he know there would be no tomorrow, at least if it was up to Regina.

She grabbed the case that was sitting - fortunately untouched - on the right corner of her vanity.

Regina smiled in relief when she saw all the ingredients necessary were still there.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"Making a potion." Regina answered simply as she grabbed an empty flask and poured some black liquid in it.

"So this is why you wanted to come alone, isn't it?" Robin asked, actually kind off hurt that she had betrayed his trust. "What kind off evil potion are you concocting?"

"Just a simple sleeping curse."

"Like the one you used on Snow White?"

"No that was Malificent's. I finally learned how to make one myself."

Robin quickly lifted his bow and grabbed an arrow from the case on his back. "For who?"

"I can assure you, dear, no one you will miss." Regina said as she watched how the potion turned a bright purple. She grabbed a pin from her hair and put it in the flask, letting the curse be soaked up by the metal.

She turned around and noticed Robin's arrow, being directed at her. Regina summoned a fireball as she lowered the pin.

"I promise I can shoot this arrow before the fire hits me and I never miss, Regina. Now put the pin down, I won't let you kill yourself."

Regina had been a little surprised by the first name use, but her face didn't show it. She sighed as she let the fireball dissapear. She watched how Robin lowered his bow also.

"Why do you care so much, thief? You don't know me, you don't know what I've done."

"I know enough to know that you don't deserve to die like this." He said firmly.

"Oh but that's the best part. This is not dying, this is an eternal middle. I will be asleep until I will be woken by the only true love in my life. My son, Henry." Regina said as she raised the pin again.

"Regina-" he started walking towards the brunette but was stopped when his feet suddenly seemed cemented to the ground. "I know what it's like to feel like you have nothing to life for-"

"No you don't!" That's just it. You may have lost your wife, but you still have your son. And I have absolutely no one." Regina said as her bottom lip started to tremble slightly and tears moistened her eyes. "It's best if I just went to sleep and never wake up. It's better then living in a world without Henry!"

"Regina." Robin tried again, but Regina was already storming out off the room.

...

The shield was down.

Regina sighed as she looked at her surroundings. This had been the place the King's coffin had been when she had murdered him- or convinced the genie to murder him.

She twisted the pin in her trembling hands. It was weak, she knew that. But this was the only thing Regina knew would stop the pain. It just hurt her so bad. So she just needed it to stop.

Just stop.

Her finger moved closer to the pin and she was about to break the skin when a sudden voice from behind stopped her. It couldn't be Robin, he was cemented to the ground of her bedchamber. So maybe she would finally come face to face with the intruder.

"Didn't even plan to say goodbye?" A female voice asked from behind her.

Regina snapped around as she quickly magicked the pin away, back to the drawer in her bedchamber. The first thing she noticed about the woman was that she was green. Literally green.

Oh and the second thing was that the woman was wearing one of her dresses.

That bitch!

"So you're the scum that hijacked _my_ castle." Regina asked with a grin. "I see you've helped yourself to my wardrobe, it's a shame it doesn't fit your _skin tone_ very well, dear." Oh yes, Regina was back.

The green woman just grinned. "Allow me to introduce myself. The Wicked Witch of the west, but you may call me Zelena."

"Yes, I'm not really that interested dear."

"Oh a little testy are we? Is this because I stole your castle? Don't worry, you can have it back, I was just looking around."

"How did you open my crypt?" Regina asked as she crossed her arms. "It was sealed by blood magic."

Zelena chuckled softly. "Cora really didn't tell you much, did she?"

Regina eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "How do you know my mother?"

"Like I said, she didn't really tell you much. So allow me to do the honors." She smiled. "I'm your sister, Regina. Well half sister, but details, details."

Shocked was putting it mildly as Regina stared at the woman in front of her. "But you're...green."

Zelena's smile fell immediately. "And you're rude."

"How?"

"Cora had me a little time before you, back when she was living in poverty." Zelena said as she brushed some dust off her - well, Regina's dress. "She gave me away because I wasn't good enough, but no _you_ were. I wasn't good enough for her, and I wasn't good enough for Rumplestiltskin."

"You knew Rumple?"

"Oh you thought you were his only apprentice?" The witch mocked.

"So, you're angry at me because Cora raised _me_ and Rumple choose _me_ to cast his curse."

Zelena just stared at her with an angry glare.

"Well get over it." Regina spat. "It wasn't all that cracked up to be."

"You have no idea what it was like growing up without a mother." The witch growled.

"You should be _happy_ you escaped her!" Regina yelled angerly as she stood up. "_You_ have no idea what it was like, growing up with Cora!"

"She gave you everything you wanted! You're the princess and I'm the one that got tossed away!"

"She gave me everything _she_ wanted, there's a big difference."

"Oh poor Regina, being raised to be a Queen!"

"She killed my fiancé and forced me to marry an old King." Regina growled as her fingers flexed. She could feel the magic in her fingertips. "You couldn't imagine what that hell was like."

"This doesn't change anything, sis."

"Why are you even doing this? Trying to make mommy proud?" She asked with a grin. "Well then you're out off luck because she's dead. And so is Rumple."

It looked like the witch was surprised for a minute, but she quickly covered it up. "Well, that's no problem." She smirked as she took a step closer the Regina. "I'm going to take everything away from you either way."

Regina smirked right back. "Well I hate to break it to you, but I've already lost everything I care about."

"Oh you haven't lost anything yet."

"Bring it greenie." Regina growled.

Zelena chuckled as she summoned a broom in her right hand. "Oh I will sis." She said before she jumped on her broom and dissapeared.

_Change of plans_. Regina thought with a grin before she started her walk back to her bedchamber.

...

"You didn't do it." Robin smiled as he saw the brunette enter the chamber.

"Yes." Regina said as she walked back to her vanity and put the ingredients back in the case. "You were right, all I needed was something to live for." She said as she shut the case and magicked it away in a cloud of purple smoke.

She turned to Robin and released him with a flick of her wrist.

"What did you find?" He asked curiously as he stomped his feet. They had gone numb by being cemented to the ground for more then half an hour.

"Something I hadn't had for a very long time." Regina grinned.

"Someone to destroy."

...

"Everyone has been assigned a room." David said as he stepped inside what used to be the council room. Regina and Snow were both sitting on a chair and Robin was standing by the window, staring out over the pastures.

"Great, darling. We can sleep in my old room and Regina can sleep in her old room." Snow said as she weaved her fingers together and rested them on her stomach.

"I'm _not_ going to stay in that room, I can sleep in _my_ bedchamber." Regina insisted.

"But that's completely destroyed, Regina. I'll help you clean it up tomorrow, but you can't sleep in there tonight." Snow reasoned as she turned to her former stepmother.

"No, I'm _not_ staying in that room." She said again. She would not sleep in that bed. It would bring back certain memories Regina would give anything for to forget. Memories of a certain King.

"Why do you always have to be this stubborn, Regina?" David sighed.

"Oh shut up Charming! You can't tell me what to do and you _certainly_ can't, Snow White. If I say I won't sleep in that bed, I won't. I don't care if I have to sleep on the floor, you can _not_ force me to set even a foot in that room." She hadn't been in there since she had killed Snow's father. After that she couldn't stay in that room any longer and she had moved to another wing of the castle.

"But-"

"Snow I think the Queen made herself quite clear." Robin interrupted. He had seen the haunted look in the brunette's eyes and seeing that he had enough experience with the ruthless royalty, he could easily guess what Regina's reasons were.

"Thank you, but I don't need a guard dog, Regina snapped before standing up. "I'm going to bed, it's been a long day."

...

A little clarification; everyone remembers the year but they don't remember the Wicked Witch. That means Regina also doesn't remember she had a sister. Thank you for reading, leave a review! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Thank you all for your kind reviews, and for following, favoriting and reading in general. It was a shame, but not much evil Queen or Robin Hood in the last nights episode. The whole thing with Rapunzel was just - I don't know what it was but it just didn't add anything to the story. Anyways another chapter for you all, hope you enjoy ;)

...

** ~ Storybrooke, Present. ~ **

Her green eyes followed the brunette's form as Regina walked towards the counter to order a coffee.

As always, her eyes squinted slightly when the young waitress put on a big smile and commented on Regina's pregnant belly.

Even after she had cursed the Queen, her younger sister still got everything. Everything that she herself deserved. After everything she had to do, she was the oldest for gods sake!

Her eyelids narrowed as she tried to catch some of their conversation.

"Yes, I know you're excited Ruby." Regina chuckled softly as she slowly rubbed soothing circles on her stomach. "You're actually one of the few."

"Oh I'm sure that's not true." Ruby objected.

"The Evil Queen and a thief having a child? I thought you had wolf senses." Regina said as she took a sip from her hot coffee.

Zelena smiled slightly as she grabbed the styrofoam cup in front of her and lifted it to her lips. She should really follow up on her plan.

She needed to take eveything away from her little sister.

_Wicked always wins. _

...

** ~ Enchanted Forest, Past. ~ **

Her powerful strides echoed throughout the large hallway as Regina quickly made her way towards her bedchamber. She was so lost in thoughts about despising Snow that she wasn't even looking where she was going.

Well, that was until a familiar fear filled her stomach.

In order to get from the council chamber towards her bedchamber she needed to get passed _that_ room. Or she'd have to take a detour like she normally did. But she was just so damn tired right now. She needed to get to her bed.

Her steps stopped immediately as she took a moment to stop the fear that was clenching her abused heart. She could do this, there was no need to be afraid. She wasn't that terrified eighteen year old girl anymore. Not by a long shot.

So Regina took slow steps, repeating the words 'he is dead, he is dead' over and over in her mind.

"He's dead, your Majesty."

Regina jumped up as her heart stopped for just a beat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Robin said apologetically. He really didn't mean to. His eyes quickly found the sleeping boy in his arms and he was glad Roland was still fast asleep.

It wasn't as if he was following the gorgeous brunette, because he wasn't. Sort off. It was just that Roland had woken up from a nightmare and he had asked if he could sleep in the same wing as Regina, or 'Gina' as the little boy had lovingly called her.

And who was Robin to object to that?

Especially if it was a chance to stay closer to the Queen.

"You didn't." Regina snapped harshly as she turned around with blazing eyes. Though they softened immediately once they found the sleeping boy in his arms. The lie was out before she could think about it, but by the way her hands were shaking, Robin could easily see passed it.

"Alright. So this little man here." Robin smiled as he pointed at Roland. "He had a nightmare and he wanted to ask if he could sleep in the same wing as 'Gina'."

"Gina?" Regina asked and she couldn't hide the small upturn of her lips. The thought of Roland calling her Gina, warmed her heart.

Robin just chuckled. "But my arms are sore from holding that torch up for three hours, so would you mind?" He asked softly as he slowly moved Roland in his arms.

Of course they weren't hurting. And Regina knew that too.

But yet, she still played along.

"Of course." She said softly as she took the small child in her arms. Just the feeling of holding a child again brought back so many memories of Henry and tears started to fill her eyes.

"So." He continued, ignoring the tears in the brunette's eyes, something he knew Regina would appreciate. "Why don't I follow you towards your wing, I'm still getting lost here."

Of course Regina knew what the thief was doing, and she couldn't help but feel immensely grateful for it.

"Follow me." She said as she turned around and started walking.

Her steps only faltered slightly once she passed her former bedchamber. Dread filled her being as she eyed the double doors that were bolted shut.

"So, I couldn't help but notice that you have an impeccable taste." Robin said as he pointed around the hallway and distracted the Queen from the haunting double doors that even Robin wouldn't like to so much as step a foot passed. Imagine Regina.

"Thank you." Regina said softly as she turned her eyes on the sleeping child in her arms. He was absolutely adorable and the way he was grabbing the stuffed monkey Regina had made him earlier in the day, was melting her hurting heart.

"Always."

...

"Thank you for lending us a room." Robin smiled as he closed the door softly behind him so as not to wake his sleeping son.

"I have plenty of free rooms around here now. They used to belong to my servants, but I'm not surprised they didn't return after everything that has happened." Regina smiled slightly.

Robin chuckled. "No I'm not surprised either."

Regina genuinly laughed and then turned around. "I think it's time I got to bed. If you need anything, I'm just two doors down."

Robin nodded. "Regina?" He quickly asked as the brunette started walking.

Regina turned around again. "Yes?" She asked.

"I- I just." To be honest he didn't even know what he wanted to say. He just didn't want to let her leave yet. "Please let me help you clean up a little so you can at least sleep."

At least it was a way to remain close to her for another few minutes.

Regina didn't know what to say as she just stared at the thief. Had he really just offered to help her? It seemed so... foreign to her, he was one of the few who had ever offered her help.

"Thank you." Regina said softly, but it sounded to vulnerable for her liking so she then said, "just don't steal anything, thief." But her smile softened the words and Robin couldn't help but let out a laugh.

He knew it was a defense, just like the mask she always wore.

"I promise."

Regina was still smiling as she turned around and walked away, Robin following her in the foot.

It was a shame the room was almost completely destroyed, because it was quite beautiful. Robin looked around in awe. The most expensive jewels were scattered around the floor, rubies and diamonds lying carelessly on the of soft velvet and silk were carelessly thrown around the room.

He couldn't help but feel a slight pang of anger at that. The people he stole for had nothing, and the person who had destroyed the Queen's room - who's name he still didn't know, by the way - had just carelessly thrown around and destroyed the most expensive things he had ever laid eyes upon.

Robin bend down as he picked up a very revealing blue dress. "Where shall I put this?" He asked with a grin though he was slightly blushing.

Regina chuckled when she saw the redness of his cheeks and she just couldn't help herself but tease him some more. "You can hang it in the closet, and could you please be a dear and pick up that corset too?" She asked sweetly.

Robin visibly swallowed as he turned around and eyes the black and see-through corset. Only the place where her breasts would be was covered with what he guessed was black silk.

But he absolutely did _not_ want to think about Regina's breast.

And shit, now he was thinking about them.

But he would not be defeated _that_ easily. He quickly recovered and bent down to pick the corset up. "Of course, Milady. But you're sure you don't want to wear it later?" He asked with a smug grin on his lips.

Regina couldn't help but feel aroused as the thief picked up the piece of clothing she had worn on one of the most private parts of her body. She blushed and smirked at the handsome man. "I'll let you know when I do, dear."

Robin chuckled as he turned around and walked towards the closet. "I'll hold you to that, Your Majesty."

"I sure hope so, dear."

...

** ~ Storybrooke, Present. ~**

Henry was bored and he switched off the old television. Four hours of old cartoons was really all he could take.

Maybe he could take a walk and explore this town a little?

He jumped off the couch and walked over to the large black duffle bag that was still sitting in the corner of the room. He zipped it open and started rummaging through it. He needed to find his jeans, and a t shirt.

After almost five minutes of throwing aside his mom's clothes, he finally found them. When he was done changing he stepped inside the small bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth and did his hair a little- though it never helped because his hair was always sticking out. It was super annoying.

He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

The streets of Storybrooke were very quiet. A vast contrast to New York, and before that Boston. He pushed his hands in his pocket and looked at the ground as he kicked against a little stone that was lying on the pavement.

He kept staring at his shoes and didn't notice the woman who was just stepping out off the grocery store he was passing.

"Ow!" Regina huffed as a body slammed into her and she stumbled back against the brick wall of the store. She wanted to snap at the child for not paying attention, but when the surprised boy looked up with a guilty expression plastered on his face, her jaw fell open without any words coming out.

It was Henry.

Her baby boy.

Well not a baby anymore, he was now almost thirteen.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry ma'am. I wasn't looking where I was going, are you hurt?!" He asked with worry as he eyed her up and down as if he was looking for any sign of injury.

Regina couldn't describe how much it hurt that he said ma'am to her. She couldn't describe how much it hurt that he was almost looking through her, as if she was some stranger and not the woman who had raised him since he was three weeks old.

But then she realised, that to him she was exactly that; just a stranger. A passerby of no importance to him whatsoever.

"Ma'am? Are you okay? Is your baby okay?" He asked again when the woman in front of him didn't answer and just stared at him like she was in shock, or something resembling that. But it was strange because the brunette looked somewhat... familiar to him.

Weird.

Regina finally seemed to snap out of her daze. "W-what? I'm fine." She finally answered, stumbling over her words.

"Good." He said with a small sigh of relief. His brown eyes caught the grocery bag in her hand. "Please let me carry this for you." He asked carefully. "It's the least I can do. Where's your car?"

Regina shook her head as tears started to water her eyes. He was just so kind, so... good. "I walked here." She said softly as she kept her eyes trained on him. "It's just around the corner from here."

"Great, I'll walk you home then." He smiled - the goofy smile Regina had missed so, so much - and reached for the bag, waiting for the woman to hand it over.

Regina let go when Henry's hand softly touched hers. "Thank you." She said softly as she shot the boy a watery smile.

"Again, it's the least I can do, ma'am."

"Please call me Regina." She said quickly, her son calling her ma'am was just too strange and too painful.

"Regina." He nodded with a grin as he repeated her name.

The pair slowly made their way towards the large white mansion.

"Wow, this is where you live, Regina?" He asked in awe as Regina opened the iron gate.

"Yes it is." _And you live here too._

He followed her down the pathway and slowly put the bag down on the porch. She knew that this was the time to say goodbye. But Regina just wasn't ready yet. "Would you like to come in and have some cocoa, or something, as a thank you for helping me." She asked and couldn't keep the hope from her voice and eyes.

Henry thought about it for a moment. He remembered Emma telling him not to go home with strangers, but there was just... something about this woman that made him feel safe, like she wasn't a stranger at all. "Yeah, I would like that." He answered politely.

Regina smiled and reached for the doorknob, but then she remembered something. There were pictures, lots of pictures of Henry in her house. And of course the boy would freak out if he saw them.

A little magic wouldn't hurt, right?

"Could you please get the bag, dear? My back has been aching terribly lately." She asked with a smile.

"Of course."

As soon as Henry bent down, Regina flicked her wrist. Purple smoke dissapeared as quick as it appeared. All Henry's pictures were safely transported to his old room.

And then she put the key in the lock and opened the white door.

...

"Are this your husband and son?" Henry asked as he looked at the picture hanging on the kitchen wall.

Regina looked up from the kettle and stared at her son. "Oh, we're not married and that's his son, but I love him as my own." Regina smiled as she poured two cups of cocoa. Just the way Henry liked it. "Do you want cinnamon on it, dear?" She asked without thinking.

"Yeah." Henry smiled. "How did you know?"

"I- eh, you just look like a cinnamon kind off person." Regina knew it was the worst excuse but thankfully Henry didn't think much of it.

"So what do you do?" He asked as he took a sip of the cocoa. He couldn't help but grin when it tasted just the way he liked it. Emma didn't make it like this and he didn't know where he had drunk it before, but this was the way he liked it the most.

"I'm actually the mayor of this town." Regina smiled as she took a sip of her mug.

He chuckled. "No wonder you have a house like this."

...

**~ The Enchanted Forest, Past. ~ **

"And when did you wear this dress?" He asked with a grin as he eyes the rich dark fabric. It had a very, very low leckline and he couldn't help but wish to see her wear it. It was his new favorite, his second was the blue dress with the open back. Only the though about Regina wearing it was watering his mouth.

Regina chuckled. "Would you please just stop staring at my dresses and actually help me clean up?"

"But we're already done." He huffed and hung the dress in the closet.

The room was bearable again and Regina had said she would repair all the broken things in the morning.

Regina shook her head and bent down to pick up a cushion from the floor, giving the thief an amazing view of her behind.

And Robin just couldn't stop his eyes from staring. That woman was positively the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Now where done." She smirked and threw the cushion on her bed.

"Almost, Milady." He grinned and took a couple of steps closer to her before picking up the small diamond earring that had been lying in front of her feet. But he hadn't realized how close he actually was until he stood up. Their faces were inches apart and Regina could practically feel his breath on her lips.

His blue eyes locked with her brown ones and he couldn't, and didn't even wanted to stop himself as he leaned in closer and softly placed a hand on her curvy hip.

Regina was so close, she could just give in and she knew it. If she wanted to she could have a whole night with this man, just forgetting all the pain she had gone through this week.

But it would be wrong to forget, because that pain was the only thing that was making her strong at the moment. It reminded her everyday that she had done the right thing by letting Henry go, that he had a happy life now.

And so she placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away softly. His lips had been mere millimeters away from her lips.

"No." She whispered softly as she looked at a confused Robin Hood. "I- I can't. This is wrong, you're not thinking clearly." She stumbled over her words as she took a couple of steps back.

"Reg-"

"No." Regina quickly cut him off. "Just go, Robin. Please." She shook her head as her eyes started to wet with tears.

He watched how cracks started to form in her mask and he knew he shouldn't push.

So he turned around and left.

Regretting it immensely.

...

**~ Storybrooke, Present. ~**

"Did you bring the bottle?" Regina asked quickly as she let Emma into her office.

"Yeah." Emma nodded. "Why do you need it? I told you the Blue Fairy didn't know anything about it."

"I don't care about that, but I can try and replicate the potion and make Henry remember." Regina stated hopefully as she grabbed the small bottle from Emma's hand and immediately stalked towards what looked like a science set to Emma.

"How did you get that idea so suddenly?" She asked as she dropped down on a chair at the table.

Regina's hand stopped moving immediately as she slowly met Emma's green eyes. "I saw him today." She said with a watery smile.

"How? He was supposed to stay at Granny's." Emma asked, slightly frustrated Henry didn't listen to her.

"He ran away to Boston to find you, Emma. I think we can agree Henry isn't the best at listening." Regina smiled as she turned to the flask in her hand.

Emma chuckled. "Yeah, we can totally agree on that. So where did you see him?"

"He walked into me when I stepped out of the grocery store and he was all worried." Regina smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, well you gave him his manners so I'm not surprised." Emma joked.

"He offered to walk me home and carry my bag, and after that we had cocoa and talked about some insignificant things." Regina smiled as she put a drop of the potion in the flask.

"He didn't suspect anything?"

She shook her head as her eyes turned sad. "No, he didn't suspect anything."

...

"And?" Emma asked as Regina finished the potion, they had been here for more then two hours already and the blonde was starting to get bored. "Did you do it?"

Regina shrugged. "There's only one way to find out." She raised the flask to her mouth and was about to put it on her lips when Emma's shriek stopped her.

"You're not going to drink that, are you?! You're pregnant, Regina!"

Regina sighed. "And how else am I going to know if it worked?"

"Let someone else try it. You're pregnant."

"Emma, there's nothing in this that could hurt the baby." Regina said softly. "I know what I'm doing." She lifted the flask and drank the dark liquid.

It tasted very bitter and a little like sand.

"Did it wo-" Emma started but was quickly cut off when Regina turned around and threw the flask towards the nearest wall. The glass broke and fell to the ground in a rain of small shards.

"Either that wall did something to you, or it didn't work." Emma said and she guessed the latter. She stood up and put a comforting hand on the brunette's shoulder. "We can try again."

Regina shook her head as tears gathered in her eyes. "No, we can't. That was the last of the potion." She said as she let out a shuddering breath.

Emma didn't know how to react. She had never seen Regina cry before. So she awkwardly rubbed Regina's shoulder as an idea hit her. "Maybe we don't need it, just the person who cursed you all." She said in realization.

"Do you ever listen, Emma? We don't know who that is." Regina snapped as she crossed her arms. "And we can't use the potion to remember."

"But that person doesn't know that." Emma grinned.

"What are you saying?" Regina asked as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm saying that we can spread the word that you've succeeded in making the memory potion. Then the person who cursed you all would surely try to stop you, and when he or she gets here, we'll be here, waiting." Emma smiled proudly. This plan was perfect, it would surely work. "Now we just need a way to let the whole town know."

Regina smiled as she wiped the stray from her cheek. "Leave that to me, I know just who to tell."

...

**~ The Enchanted Forest, Past. ~**

Regina lay awake in the bed she hadn't been sleeping in since before the first curse. Which had been more then thirty years ago. Everytime she closed her eyes she seemed to think about Henry. And when she had her eyes open everything she could think about were Robin's lips, so close to hers.

And to be honest, right now she didn't want to think about either.

The silence was loud and Regina sighed deeply.

She was feeling some regrets right now, because maybe a night of forgetting would've done her good.

But even the thought made her feel extremely guilty.

Because she wasn't supposed to want the man like that. He was a thief and she was an Evil Queen. And then only place in her heart right now was for Henry. And there surely wouldn't fit more then that, right?

Her hand unconsciously moved towards her bedside table. The pin was still in the drawer, the place she had magicked it to. It would be so easy right now. There was no one to stop her. She could just grab the pin, prick her finger and fall into an oblivious sleep.

But something was stopping her. And it was not the need for vengeance like she had told Robin earlier.

No, it was something completely different. Something she didn't quite know yet.

So instead of opening the drawer, her hand moved away again.

She wondered what Henry was doing right now, but then quickly realized she shouldn't. It would only bring more pain to her already dying heart.

And so Regina stayed awake. Her hand resting on the slightly bruised skin that was covering her heart.

Ready, waiting to rip the beating organ out if it started hurting too much.

...

There was a soft knock on the door of her bedchamber and Regina slowly turned her head towards it.

"Come in!" She yelled, her voice hoarse from her earlier crying.

Snow stepped inside of the room, carrying a bowl and a piece of bread. The princess was wearing a white robe that was floor length. "I brought you some breakfast." She smiled slightly as she tried to ignore her former stepmother's tired and sad eyes. It was obvious Regina hadn't slept at all.

Regina sat up slowly and didn't even bother with a thank you. She didn't care about food, she was not even hungry. But she took a small piece of the bread anyway, hoping it would make Snow go away quicker. But judging by the princess' uncomfortable looks, her nightgown was doing the trick already.

Regina hadn't even looked which nightgown she grabbed last night. Turned out it had been one of her more revealing ones. Not the typical thing for a woman in this land seeing that it was mid-thigh length and had an enormous amount of cleavage, but then again, Regina had been an Evil Queen. Seduction had been one of her greatest weapons, still is to be honest.

So, instead of looking at the older brunette, Snow looked around the room. "I see that you've already cleaned up." She smiled slightly.

"Yes, Robin offered to help me last night." Regina sighed as she put the bowl and bread down on her bedside table.

"Robin?" Snow asked with raised eyebrows and a grin supporting her pink lips. "Really?"

"If you're thinking I slept with him, you're mistaken dear. Nothing happend." Regina snapped as she glared at her former stepdaughter.

"But did you _want_ something to happen?"

"No, I did not." Regina lied, because she may have wanted it a little. "I have no room for love in my life and I don't think he's interested in just a quick fuck. So nothing is going to happen between us."

Snow just grinned as she sat down on the end of the large bed. "If you say so, Regina."

"Why are you here, Snow?" Regina sighed, she was tired of Snow's annoying behavior. Thinking that she had a right to interfere with _her_ life.

Insipid and naive princess.

If Snow was thinking she wouldn't kill her with a mere flick of her wrist, just because they lived together in one castle now, she was thoroughly mistaken.

"I wanted to apologize." Snow said as her smile fell.

"For what, dear?" Regina asked, though she could easily guess where this was heading to. And she was in no way going to talk about _that_.

"I shouldn't have pushed you to do something you didn't want to. You have your own reasons why you wanted to sleep here, and I have no right to question that."

"That's right dear, you didn't."

Snow sighed, she had already expected Regina wouldn't just say 'I except your apology'. "Well, I just wanted to let you know that."

"Mission accomplished, dear." Regina said sarcastically.

Another sigh left Snow's mouth and she turned around and stalked out of the room. That woman was so damn infuriating!

...

**~ Storybrooke, Present. ~ **

"Regina?" Robin asked carefully as he stepped into their bedroom. His brunette lover was lying on the bed, facing away from the door. By the way her body was slightly shaking, Robin could see she was crying.

He wordlessly took off his shoes and pants before scooting under the covers next to her. He had done this a couple of times before. On times when Regina missed Henry really bad, or when her hormones went into overdrive.

He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled him close to her. "Will you tell me what happened, sweetheart?" He softly asked and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Regina turned in his arms so she could face him. Her lips were shaking and tears were spilling from her eyes. "I saw him." She whimpered softly. "I saw Henry."

Robin nodded sympathetically and kissed a tear from her cheek. "It's going to be okay, darling. We'll find a way to make him remember." He soothed and the softly kissed her lips.

"You think so?" She asked softly and buried her head in his chest.

Robin's hand softly stroked her hair. "I know so. And you know why?" He asked and felt Regina shake her head against his chest. "Because true love can break any curse." He smiled as he kissed her temple.

"Just look at what it did for us."

...

Leave a review! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:** I liked last nights episode, not my favorite, but I liked it. The way Regina reacted to the tattoo was exactly like I'd imaged it, and the fact that Robin shot an arrow at her, I just laughed so hard. Neal, yeah I didn't really like him that much so I was more like; 'Okay he's dead... And now?'. Anyhow, here's another chapter for you, hope you like it! ;)

...

** ~ Storybrooke, Present. ~ **

Regina woke up in the safe embrace of her lover's arms and, if she was being honest, she loved waking up like this.

"Good morning." Robin smiled when he felt Regina move in his arms.

"Good morning." Regina grinned as she kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I see you're in a good mood." He chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around her middle, feeling the small baby bump against his own stomach.

"I just want a normal morning, like the ones we had just a week ago. Just one." Regina said softly as she buried her face in his neck and nipped at the sensitive skin under his ear.

"We can do that." He grinned and moved them over so Regina was straddling him. "We can absolutely do that." He repeated and moved his fingers to brush the straps of her short nightgown from her shoulders. His eyes locked with her full breasts that now threatened to fall free from their silk confines.

Regina chuckled happily as she sat up and grabbed the bottom of her nightgown to slowly pull it over her head. The silky material was quickly thrown on the ground and forgotten.

She stayed where she was, letting Robin admire the changes that were happening to her body, because of their child growing inside of her.

_Their child... _

Robin watched in awe as he trailed his fingers over the stretching skin of her abdomen and up to her growing breasts. His thumb brushed over a dark and straining nipple and Regina couldn't stop the moan that left her lips as the action caused arousel to pool in her black lace panties.

Her erotic moan caused his member to grow harder as he licked his lips. She was so beautiful, even more now that she was pregnant.

He moved quickly as he sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, Regina still straddling him. Robin moved back to sit up against the headboard and put his hands behind Regina's thighs to pull her with him. He moved forwards and softly bit her earlobe as Regina released a moan against his neck when their skin connected, her rock hard nipples brushing against the hard muscles of his chest, sending jolts of pleasure to her sex.

"Robin." She breathed softly in his ear and kissed him on the lips. Regina could feel his hardness against her inner thigh and it made her hormones even crazier then they already were. "I need you." She whispered and moved her hands down to his pants. Her tanned and skilled fingers quickly unbuckled his belt and opened his jeans - he had slept in them, Regina realised but then quickly pushed the thought from her mind.

She threw the thick blanket back and got off of him so she could pull his pants and boxers down in one go. The heavy material fell on the ground with a soft thump. Regina slowly pulled her panties off - grinning when she heard Robin groan as she shook her hips - and threw them to the floor also. She resumed her position on top of him and softly took his hardness in her hand.

They let out a loud moan together as Regin sank down onto his hardness.

"Fuck." Regina whimpered softly as she grabbed the headboard with one hand and used the other one to pull Robin in for a passionate kiss that left them both panting afterwards.

Robin groaned as he grabbed her hips in a soft but firm grip and moved her up and down in a slightly slower pace. He wanted this to last as long as possible.

Regina bit down on his shoulder to contain the loud moan that wanted to rip free from her throat when he changed the angle slightly, hitting _that_ spot every thrust.

She felt how one of his hands removed itself from her hip and instead palmed one of her full and sensitive breasts. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the headboard with both hands and squeezed. That familiar pull was beginning to form in her lower stomach.

"Oh god, Robin." Regina moaned in his ear and moved to sloppily kiss his lips. "So close." She whimpered and buried her head in his shoulder again.

Robin felt her walls tighten around him and he groaned softly as he quickened the pace and thrust into her with new vigor.

Pleasure filled Regina's whole being as her thighs started to tremble and her fingers gripped the headboard so hard, Regina swore she heard a crack coming from the solid material. Her toes curled as her orgasm ripped through her, leaving her panting and shaking as the waves never seemed to stop. She vaguely heard Robin groan underneath her and felt how his hot seed filled her.

She bit down on his shoulder, though loud moans and whimpers still echoed throughout their bedroom.

Her exhausted and spent form dropped tiredly against him and he softly laid her down next to him. That's how they laid there for the next few minutes. Both panting as they tried to get control over their breathing again.

"Wow." Regina breathed softly as she smiled up at her lover. "That was amazing."

Robin chuckled as he softly kissed her lips. "That was absolutely amazing." He grinned and pulled her sweating form against his own. "It'd say this is a pretty normal morning, don't you think?"

Regin chuckled. "It is, dear. Absolutely normal."

...

**~ Enchanted Forest, Past. ~ **

The back of her long dark red coat scraped across the cobble stones as Regina walked to the chamber in the northern wing of her castle. That chamber had been used for making potion and practicing magic. At first it had been a secret room that Regina locked with magic seeing that there was a very nosy princess wandering around in this castle, but after she had gotten rid of both Snow and the King, the secret part had been unnecessary.

It was a wild guess to think that Zelena had used the ingredients in that room to make the powerful barrier spell, but it would never hurt to look, would it? And so Regina made her way through the castle, walking quickly as she tried to avoid stumbling into either one of the Charmings.

"Your Majesty?"

Regina sighed inwardly. How come that that thief was always there?

She didn't falter her steps, her heels kept connecting in a fast pace with the stones that resounded in echoes throughout the big hallway.

"Your Majesty?" He tried again and Regina could hear he picked up his pace to keep up with her.

"What is it, thief?" She snapped tiredly.

By the way Regina was reacting to him, Robin could easily pick up that the Queen wanted to forget about everything that had happened yesterday.

But the thing is, Robin didn't.

"You look like you got a lead."

"Maybe, maybe not. That's exactly what I'm trying to find out, so if you could just get back to your band of cavemen-"

"They're called Merry Man."

Regina continued like she hadn't just been interrupted. "-it would be greatly appreciated."

Robin took a deep breath before responding. "Not a chance, Your Majesty. I'm coming with you. What if she comes back?"

Regina finally glanced at him and let out a low chuckle. "And what are you going to do? Kill her with sticks?" She said sarcastically and eyed the bow that was hanging from his shoulder.

"It's at least something, isn't it?" He said without missing a beat. "So, Your Majesty, whether you like it or not, you've got yourself a partner."

"I don't recall ever asking for one."

"Like you'd actually ask." He grinned and ignored the grumble leaving her mouth, one that sounded a lot like 'jackass'.

...

"Have you found anything yet?" Robin asked with a sigh as he stretched his back. He eyed the various shapes and colors of the object that were surrounding them with curious eyes.

"No, nothing." Regina sighed. "There's no trace of her here, though I know she's been here, I can feel it." _Maybe because she's my sister, my very green sister, _Regina thought to herself. She hadn't told anyone that the Wicked Witch was her sister yet, partly because she didn't like the idea of her mother sleeping with some green man - because that must've been why the woman was green, right? - and partly because no one trusted her already, so she could easily guess what they would do when they found out the bad guy was her sister.

She would get a first class seat to her own hanging.

Regina scanned a row of black potions when she felt eyes burning in her back - well to be honest, _not_ her back.

"You know, I've heard many stories about the great and terrible Evil Queen, but from this angle and the things I've seen these past few days, the Evil moniker seems somewhat of an overstatement." He said softly and smiled when Regina turned around. "Bold and audacious perhaps, but not evil."

Regina couldn't stop the smile from forming on her lips, this man was too charming for his own - and her - good. "The name served me well. Fear is... quite an effective tool."

He kept on smiling as he took slow and measured steps, getting closer to her every second.

Regina was so sure he was going to kiss her, and to be completely honest, she was hoping he would. It was strange, but Regina felt an immense pull towards this man. This thief, that was cocky, a little arrogant and maybe even downright brash towards her.

But instead of his lips on hers, his hand reached out next to her as he grabbed the bottle of whiskey from on top of the wooden cupboard. Sure this room had mostly been used as a teaching place for magic, but it had also served quite well for hiding.

"And this? Do you see any trace on this?" He asked with a grin, his face so close to hers, Regina could feel his breath.

"No, there's nothing on it." She said quietly as her eyes remained trained on his lips that were still curled up in a cocky smile.

"Well then." He said and reached for the two glasses that were also standing on top of the cupboard.

"You want to have a drink?" Regina asked incredulously. "Now?"

"I think we deserve it, don't you think? Being attacked by flying monkeys, breaking a barrier spell." He said as he pulled up his sleeves and poured two glasses of the brown liquid.

"I think that those things only apply to _me_, dear." Regina smiled.

"Okay fine, though I did safe you from those monsters, and I helped you break the barrier, kind off." He chuckled and turned around handing her one glass.

"Whatever makes you sleep at nig-" Regina's words caught in her throat as she stared the lion tattoo on the inside of the man's arm.

That tattoo...

It was unmistakable.

_"You need love." _

_"You're going to help me find a new soul mate?" Regina asked sarcastically as she stared at the fairy with a skeptical look. _

_"There he is." Tinkerbell said, pointing at the man sitting in the tavern, the only distinct detail about him being the lion tattoo on his arm._

Regina snapped herself from her thoughts, staring straight in Robin's blue and worried eyes.

She didn't pick up the glass.

No, instead she ran.

As fast as she could on her heels, hearing a faint 'Regina?!' coming from behind her, but she ignored it.

She ran away, away from him, from her true love.

And Regina never would've guessed she would do _that_.

Because true love is what she has always wanted, wasn't it?

...

** ~ Storybrooke, Present. ~**

Emma again stared at the almost sleeping woman next to her in the bug. Regina's mouth was slightly hanging open as she rested her head against the cool glass of the window. Emma surpressed the smile that wanted to appear on her mouth when she saw the resemblance between mother and son, Henry slept that way in the car too. And yet, Emma still didn't know how that could be comfortable.

"You're staring again, Emma." Regina murmured, a little irritated as she lifted her head from the glass and rubbed under her eyes with tired movements. Pregnancy was already getting to her. "I can practically feel your eyes burning holes in me, so stop it."

Instead of apologizing Emma just shrugged as she said; "I still don't know why I let you come along, you're pregnant for gods sake and this person that we're after is dangerous. Not to mention the flying monkeys than can carry away men that weigh at least two hundred and forty pounds!" It was actually more to herself than to Regina.

"Maybe because you know I'm the only person with magic in this town on your side now that Rumple is dead." She answered simply, though the thought about her former teacher's death was still uneasy. And Regina couldn't really figure out why, the man hadn't really been nice to her or something. Well, except on _those_ nights, where she'd come back to her bedchamber a hurting and bleeding mess.

But now was not to time to think about things like that.

Now that she'd come to think of it, it would never be the time to think about things like that.

Emma grumbled a vague response that sounded like 'dammit' and reached for the styrofoam cup containing her coffee, that was sitting in the cup holder.

Regina sighed aloud as she began to feel extremely bored again. "So this is actually what you do for a living?" She asked as she traced random patterns over the black fabric of her dress pants with her index finger. Emma smiled slightly because it was nice to know that some things haven't changed. Regina Mills still had her impeccable fashion taste.

"Yeah, this is called a stakeout." She said as she took a generous gulp of the warm and bitter liquid.

"And you never get... bored?"

"Nah." Emma chuckled. "I usually just eat or play Angry Birds on my phone or something when it gets really boring."

"I see." Regina answered softly.

"Wait!" Emma almost yelled which caused Regina to almost jump out of her seat. "I think we got him." Emma smiled as she pointed at the window of Regina's now lit office.

The pair quickly got out off the car and moved to the entrance of Town Hall. Emma reached for her holster and grabbed her gun. She turned around and put her index finger in front of her lips, gesturing Regina to be as silent as possible.

Though Regina's only answer was a sarcastic roll of her brown eyes.

_Typical... _

"Stay where you are!" Emma yelled as she kicked in the door and stormed in, gun held in front of her, ready to shoot if necessary. Regina followed the blonde, allowing herself a second to be angry about her door - though she knew she could repair it easily - and also held her hands in front of her. Purple smoke swirling around her leather glove clad hands.

"Nothing!" Emma said frustrated as she eyed the now destroyed science set that Regina had used to try to replicate the potion. Regina sighed as she stepped around the blonde and caught the last sight of green smoke disappearing. The weels in her mind started to spin immediately.

"Wait, not nothing." She said softly and then turned to the blonde, who was looking at her like she had two heads.

"What do you mean?" Emma questioned as she put the gun back in the holster on her hip.

"Seriously?" Regina asked with a grin. "Green smoke, flying monkeys. You still don't get it?"

Emma furrowed her brows in thought. To be honest, that did sounded like something she'd read about when she was young. In a book probably... "You're trying to say that the Wicked Witch of the West is after us?" She asked sarcastically.

Regina just lifted a perfectly manicured brow in response.

"Seriously?" Emma asked incredulously. "She exists?"

"You're the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, dear. When are you going to learn that assuming every story is real, is probably the best guess?" Regina asked with a smile, though it quickly fell. "Though it's not good that _she_ is the one that's after us."

"Why?"

"Because she's very powerful." Regina said calmly, though Emma could easily tell she was worried sick by the way she rubbed her stomach.

"Can't we just throw a bucket of water at her? Or drop a house on her?" Emma asked in a hopeful voice.

"I'm not even going to answer that."

"It was worth a try."

...

"I found something." David said as he crouched down on the floor, pointing at some red and sticky substance on the tasteful black and white floor of Regina's office.

"Is that blood?" Emma asked as she took a step closer to have a better look.

David stuck his finger in the substance and brought it up to his nose. "It's berry."

"The fruit?"

"Yeah, these are holly berries, they grow on bushes." David said as he eyed the red substance on his finger.

"Are you some sort of botanist in this land, mate?"

David shook his head. "I worked in an animal shelter, I saw dogs eat them all the time. These bushes grow in the woods."

"You know where?" Emma asked quickly.

"Yes, they grow in the north west corner, not far from the toll-bridge."

"Well let's go and have a look then shall we?" Hook asked with a grin.

...

"Mommy, help me!" Roland yelled with a giggle and ran towards his mother. He hid behind her legs, burying his head in the back of her thighs.

"I'm going to get you!" Regina heard Robin yell and she could already guess what was happening. "That's not fair! You're hiding behind a Queen." Robin in chuckled, stepping closer to the brunette and wrapping his arms around her expanding waist.

"I'm glad to see you're afraid of me." Regina chuckled as she softly kissed him on his lips.

"Oh, I am terrified Your Majesty." He grinned.

"Yay, I won!" Roland said with a proud smile as he released Regina's legs and instead put his arms up. Robin swooped him up in one go and kissed his forehead.

"That's right, little man. You won, fair and square. I can't win when you're being protected by your mother."

"Which is most of the time, so be careful Hood." Regina smiled.

A comfortable silence fell between parents and son, but it was quickly interrupted by the sound of Regina's phone.

"A Mayor's job is never done." Regina sighed as she grabbed her phone. "Regina Mills."

"I still think tose things awe strange, daddy." Roland said softly as he buried his face in his father's neck.

"I know, Roland." Robin chuckled. "Those phone things are still strange."

"And?" He asked once Regina had put her phone away again.

"Emma and Hook found a farm, that is - or now probably was, where the Wicked Witch has been hiding." Regina sighed. "There was also an old storm cellar, but they can't get it open, so they asked me to open it tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll come with you then." He stated and put Roland down.

"Robin, that's completely unnecesary. I can handle it myself." Regina objected.

"But it's not only you, Regina. You're pregnant, our child is inside of you, so I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."

Regina huffed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know, I do like it when you're bossy."

"Like I wasn't aware of _that_ already." Robin chuckled.

...

"I see you brought your boyfriend." Emma grinned smugly.

Regina huffed. "I see you brought yours." She responded, signaling towards Hook.

"Ladies, ladies, no fighting." Robin grinned.

"Let's just take a look at this cellar, shall we dear?"

"What the hell?!" Emma asked in shock as she stared at the now destroyed padlock. "It was not busted yesterday."

"That doesn't promise anything good." Charming said as he grabbed the hilt of his sword tighter.

"Everyone ready?" Emma asked as she pulled the gun from her holster.

Regina nodded as she summoned her magic towards the tips of her fingers. She couldn't help but take a quick glance towards Robin, who was standing next to her, straining an arrow in his bow. Regina couldn't deny that he looked extremely hot doing it. Robin must've seen her look because he quickly winked at her.

_ Dammit_, Regina scolded herself. No need to blush like some teenage girl.

Emma grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. The cellar was dark when all five people slowly made their was down the steep stairs. Regina felt her skin started to tingle the further she descended. "There's definitely dark magic in here."

David switched on the light, bathing the dark cellar in yellowish light as five pairs of shocked eyes stared at the now empty cage in front of them. The door was open and the only sign that someone has been trapped here was a single spinning wheel, standing in the center of the cage.

It wasn't hard to guess who it was that had been trapped down here in this musky place.

Because there was only one that could spin straw into gold.

And his name is Rumplestiltskin...

...

Leave a review! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: I wanted to get this chapter out before tonight's episode because that way I'm on schedule again (well, as much as possible). I literally can't wait for tonight, an epic showdown people! Team Evil all the way. I'm actually starting to get a little annoyed by Zelena, I mean, come on, _wicked_ west? She's saying the word 'wicked' a little too much for my taste. Hope you guys enjoy it! ;)

** Trigger warning: Small mention of suicide in the second part!**

...

**~ The Enchanted Forest, Past. ~ **

Snow sighed as she let her forehead fall against the solid wooden door, causing a loud thump to echo throughout the hollow and empty hallway.

Two weeks.

Two damn weeks since anyone had seen her former stepmother leave her bedchamber, not that they cared, because to be completely honest, no one but Snow really did. And Robin. Robin cared too, Snow saw it in the way the hope in his eyes slightly dimmed whenever he stepped foot into the dining room and noticed the absence of the brunette Queen.

Yes, Robin cared too.

Snow hadn't a clue what happed that caused Regina to feel the need to lock herself in her room for a full two weeks. The younger brunette was certain that if she hadn't thought about leaving a full plate of food outside of Regina's door every day, the Queen would've simply let herself starve to death.

"Regina?" She asked for the fourth time that morning, though she could already guess today was another day of staring at the dark wood of the door that remained closed, waiting for the Queen to reveal herself.

Snow leaned back against the stone wall facing the double doors and scooted down to the floor. Her legs were bent at the knees, her feet flat against the cobblestones.

"She still won't come out?"

Snow looked up with a start, she hadn't even heard the archer approach. Though it probably was _because_ he is an archer. Light on his feet and all that stuff.

"No." Snow shook her head as she smiled at the man. "But who knows, maybe today's the day."

Robin rubbed his tired eyes as he sat down next to the princess. "I hope." He tried to smile. "Roland has been asking about her, the Queen has made quite an impression on him. He misses her."

"And you? What about you?"

There was a long silence as Robin tried to contemplate how to answer the princess' question. Because it sure as hell was a good one.

What about him? Sure, he knew he liked her, the brunette was gorgeous, sexy, and her smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, she had humor and was kind - well, to Roland at least.

And maybe a little to him too.

But Regina was also hurt, sad, maybe even broken.

Could he be the one to mend her heart back together, when he wasn't even sure if he loved her? She was not a project, he realised that. And he was certain that she wasn't an Evil Queen either- or at least not anymore.

Was that small spark he felt every time he thought about her, or laid eyes on her, love? He did not know, but one thing was certain;

"I miss her too."

...

**_Two weeks earlier... _**

Blood pumped in her ears as Regina got closer and closer to her room. Tinkerbell had to know about all this, right? She was the one behind this. She had to be. Because Regina had long since given up on believing in destiny, or fate, or any other crap like that.

With a subtle flik of her wrist the heavy double doors leading to her bedchamber opened and Regina stormed in, hearing the click of the locks turning as they closed again. She never stopped to calm down, instead all but ran towards the balcony that overlooked the entire garden. Her hands grabbed the steel banister and she couldn't help but remember the time she'd almost fallen to her death because the thing had given away.

At least that was her story, no one needed to know that she had a moment of weakness and preferred death over the life she was leading back then.

But that was then, and now she _did_ have something to live for. She would make Henry proud, even though he didn't remember her.

"Tinkerbell, you damn musquito, get over here now!" She yelled into the frigid night air, puffs of moisture becoming visible in the darkness.

Then she waited, hoping that those damn wings had improved in speed. And luckily they had, because not even a minute later, green glitters started to appear in the dark sky.

"No need to be rude, Regina." The fairy sighed in a high voice as she flicked her green wand and enveloped herself in sparkly green dust. A second later Regina found herself staring at a human sized Tinkerbell. "What is it?"

"You knew he was here, didn't you?!" Regina growled and took a threatening step closer, now almost nose to nose with the blonde fairy.

"To be honest, I have no idea who you're talking about, Regina."

"Oh don't play dumb, dear." Regina said in a low voice. "You know that the man with the lion tattoo is here, you knew it all along."

Tinkerbell blinked in surprise but then grinned. "He's here? That's great! You found your second chance at true love!" She said happily.

"No I have not!" Regina yelled as tears filled her eyes. "I may have had a chance back then, when I my heart wasn't completely dark, when I wasn't... poison." The words came out in a broken whisper as Regina lowered her eyes. It was true, she _was_ poison. Everything she touched withered away and eventually died. Her father, her mother, Daniel...

He would be disgusted by the person she was today. She may have made the ultimate sacrifice by saving Henry and Emma from the curse, but still... She was and is the Evil Queen. And maybe that's all she'll ever be.

"Why, Regina? You can have your happy ending." The fairy said softly as she tried to catch Regina's eyes, but failed.

"I cannot do that to him." Regina said with a shake of her head. "He can never know his true love is the Evil Queen, he will _hate_ me, he will be _disgusted_."

"No, Regina, no." Tinkerbell said as she put one hand on the brunette's shoulder and was surprised that Regina allowed it, instead of shrugging it off immediately. "That's the beauty of true love, he'll learn to see past your flaws, he'll learn to see past your broken and dark heart, maybe even mend it. He'll love you, Regina. He'll be your happy ending."

Tinkerbell could feel the sudden shift in the air, the previous sadness that had been practically radiating off the Queen, now turned to and icy cold that chilled the blonde to the bone. Her hand was roughly shrugged off as Regina finally looked up to meet her eyes. The brown orbs were cold and vacant.

Similar to the words that left her dark red lips.

"But don't you know, fairy? I'm a villain, and villains don't get their happy endings."

...

**~ Storybrooke, Present. ~ **

Regina sighed as she dropped her purse down on the table. Her fingers quickly unbuttoned her black coat and she hung it over the back of the chair. "I need to be out there, searching, instead of just sitting here." She said as she smoothed a hand through her dark locks.

"Regina, you're exhausted and you know it." Robin said with a smile. He shrugged out off his jacket and moved to stand behind her. "You need some rest, darling." He grinned and softly started to massage her shoulder.

Regina moaned softly and let her head fall back against his shoulder. His skilled fingers were loosening the knots in her tense muscles one by one. "God, you've convinced me." She sighed and leaned back into his touch.

Robin's grin was still intact when he leaned over and softly started nipping at her tanned throat. He chuckled against her skin and brought his hands around her waist to slowly rub circles on her pregnant stomach. "I'm glad." He sighed happily. "How about we take a quick shower before we pick up Roland from school?"

"Great idea, dear. It would save us water and time if we do it together." She grinned and took one of his hands from her stomach to weave their fingers together.

"I love it when you're thinking efficiently."

...

Regina was standing in front of the full length mirror, staring intently at her figure as her fingertips traced invisible patterns over her bare stomach.

"Shouldn't you be getting dressed, darling." Robin smiled as he pulled his pants up his legs. "Not that I mind the view." He grinned, eyeing her bare figure, clad in only lacy dark red lingerie. He zipped up the fly of his jeans and moved to stand behind her, enjoying the feeling of the bare skin of her back connecting with his bare chest.

Regina chuckled quietly and leaned back against him. "I'm already getting huge, don't you think?" She asked and slowly moved her hands on the skin of her prominent belly. Hiding had been impossible since the start of month four. At first she had been worried about what the townspeople would say, seeing that almost no one knew. Only she herself, Robin, Roland and accidentally Snow - of course the woman had to barge into the kitchens the moment Regina was trying to find out if she was _really_ pregnant - which lead to Charming knowing.

After all those years, Snow White still hadn't learn to keep her big mouth shut. Though by now, Regina was used to it.

But after everyone found out, Regina was relieved to say that they hadn't done anything, some of the townspeople had even congratulated them.

Still, their shocked faces when they'd noticed were still worth gold.

...

_"Robin, I really can't hide it anymore! It's damn impossible!" Regina yelled frustratedly and threw her dark purple jacket on the bed, right next to his unexpected form._

_ Robin sat up with a smile, letting the sheet pool around his waist and exposing his bare chest, Regina couldn't help but glance at the defined muscles for a second. "Then why don't we let everyone know?"_

_ Her brown eyes snapped up to lock with his. "No! That's to dangerous!" Regina said with fear and shook her head._

_ "Really, darling, what do you want to do then? You can't hide it, and you can not stay at home for the rest of this pregnancy." He chuckled when he saw Regina actually considering it. "No- you _can't_, Regina." _

_"Fine." Regina huffed. "But I don't want to tell anyone. What if they tried to hurt our baby?" _

_Robin smiled as he got up on his knees and pulled her closer to the bed. "I promise I'm not going to let anything happen to you, to this baby and to Roland. I will keep this family safe." He said and leaned in to place a kiss on her belly. _

_Regina felt tears prick in her eyes at his words. Which she knew were speaking the truth. He wouldn't let anything happen to their family. He would keep them safe. "So, what's your plan of action then?" Regina asked softly._

_ "Oh, I have a great idea."_

...

_"This is the worst idea ever." Regina groaned as she eyed the full diner through the window of her Mercedes._

_ Turns out his plan was walking into the diner at rush hour in a very form fitting dress that clearly showed her stomach. _

_Why the hell did she comply to that?! _

_"No it's not, no get out if the car, darling." He chuckled and stepped out himself. Regina sighed and cursed aloud in the empty car, but then got out. Maybe she could keep on the coat she was wearing now? _

_They slowly walked towards the diner, Robin's hand curled around her waist. It could either be a sweet gesture, or a way to keep her from making a run for it. _

_The diner went silent when they stepped in, but still no one noticed her belly. After the usual minute of staring, they all want back to their food again. _

_"Let me take your coat." Robin smiled and grabbed ahold of the black fabric. But when he tried to pull it off, it wouldn't budge. That was when he noticed Regina's tight grip on the piece of clothing. "Regina." He said softly. "You've already come this far, I told you I'd protect you- the both of you. But this is your choice, if your really don't want to, we can leave." _

_Regina thought about it for a minute. Why was she so afraid? Robin told her he would protect her, she had been a Queen- no, an Evil Queen for gods sake. And just like that, her demeanor completely changed. She smiled at him and released the fabric from her grasp, letting it fall from her shoulder. Once the black coat was gone, Regina was just standing there in a tight, form fitting red dress cut off just above the knees and with long sleeves. To be honest, it had been one of the few dresses that actually fit, though this was still a strain on the zipper. _

_And then, just like when they'd stepped foot in the crowded diner, silence again. She was trying to look indifferent, but she could feel eyes burning holes in her stomach. _

_No one spoke, no one ate, no one drank._

_ They just stared. _

_And then a mighty laugh coming from behind the counter, broke the tension. "You sure know how to make an announcement." Granny chuckled as she threw the towel on the counter and stepped around it. "Congratulations to the both of you." She smiled and turned around to the crowd. "If you have nothing kind to say to them, get back to your food." She said seriously. _

_Regina and Robin were watching the woman in shock. Neither one of them had expected that. "Thank you." Regina said with a smile when the woman turned around again. "Oh it's quite alright, I'm happy for you two. You deserve it, after everything that has happened." Regina was so happy she hadn't actually said _his_ name, because she was sure she couldn't handle that right now. "You've really changed, Regina." _

...

"We should get Roland." Regina smiled and stepped out of the embrace as she reached for her blouse.

"Yeah we should." He chuckled and kissed her on the lips.

...

**~ The Enchanted Forest, Past. ~ **

"Daddy, when is Gina getting out of her room, she's been there a very long time." Roland asked for the umpteenth time that day. He poked his wooden stick into the mossy forest ground and twisted it, making small holes in the sand.

Robin sighed and lowered his bow when yet another deer escaped his vision, he didn't know what it was, but he just couldn't concentrate. Though it had nothing to do with Roland, maybe with the beautiful Queen that had locked herself in her tower. "I don't know Roland, but I think the Queen is a little upset."

"What's that?"

Robin smiled softly and crouched down in front of him. "It's when you're sad, like you were when mommy went to heaven." He tried to explain to the four year old.

Roland nodded. "Did Gina's mommy went to heaven too?"

He shook his head. "I don't think that's why she's upset, Roland."

"Then why?"

"I don't know, my boy."

"Maybe I can ask her?" Roland said with a smile, proud of his little plan.

Robin chuckled softly and kissed his son's head. "Maybe, but first let's find something to eat."

...

Regina watched how the sun went down, signaling another day's past. Another day of avoiding everyone, most of all Robin Hood. She still didn't know what to do. But telling the thief was out of the question. She couldn't handle a rejection from her _true love_. And that was surely what would happen if she'd told the archer his true love was the Evil Queen.

So now she was hiding.

Like a coward.

But better a coward then having her heart shattered even more.

She was already hanging on a thread as it is. That silver pin soaked in her sleeping curse was looking more and more tempting every day.

Just a little prick, just a little pressure.

"Gina?" A soft and childish voice came from the other side of her wooden door, breaking her from her depressing thoughts. Regina snapped around immediatly, frantically looking at the door. It was Roland, no doubt about it.

_ Should she open the door?_

_ Or not? _

"Gina? I wanna ask you something."

How could she object to that? The child had done nothing wrong, he shouldn't suffer because she was to weak or face his father ever again. And so she carefully took a measured step closer to the door. The sound of her heel clicking on cobblestone resounded throughout the large bedchamber, no where near matching the speed of her heart that was beating furiously.

"Gina!" He grinned with joy when the heavy door opened, revealing the woman he had been missing for the past two weeks. He jumped forwards and wrapped his arms around her thighs. "I missed you!"

Tears pricked in her eyes when the words registered and she shot a watery smile towards the child. "I missed you too, Roland."

The boy giggled and let go of her to walk further into the room. Regina kept staring at the door for a little while longer to calm her herself. Even though it was painful to be with a child ever since she had let go of her son, Roland was just such a sweet boy. She took one last deep breath and closed the door again. When she turned around, Roland was sitting on her large bed, his legs swinging from the edge as he stared at her with a toothy grin.

"Does your daddy know you're here, dear?" She asked in a soft tone and sighed softly when the little boy shook his head, his messy brown hair bouncing when he did.

Just like Henry's used to do...

She carefully sat down on the silk sheets, next to the young child.

"You look sad, Gina." He said softly and moved to climb up her lap.

The familiar tears returned to her brown eyes and she wrapped her arms around the small boy. She was amazed by how fast the child had wormed his way into her dark heart. "That's because I am, sweetheart."

"Why?" He asked innocently, staring up at her with his big brown eyes.

"Because I'm missing someone." _And I found out my true love is your father. _

"Who?"

Her watery smile was hard to maintain as she stared at the child in her arms. "My son, Henry."

"Why isn't he here with you? I'm here with my daddy." Roland asked as his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Because I had to safe him from a very evil curse, and the only to do that was for me to sent him away to live with someone else." She tried to explain.

"Oh." He said softly. "That is sad."

Regina smiled at him. "Yes it is."

There was a moment of comfortable silence before Roland finally spoke up again. "Do you want to read me a stowy, Gina?"

Regina chuckled softly. "Only this once, it's already passed your bedtime, dear."

And so she picked up the little boy and placed him on her hip as she stepped outside of her room for the first time in two weeks. All because a little boy wanted a story.

She guessed those maternal feelings would never really leave, even though she no longer had a child.

...

**~ Storybrooke, Present. ~**

"What happened?" Regina asked as she stepped inside of the hospital room. Emma was sitting in the chair next to the bed. A bed that was currently being used by an unconscious Neal Cassidy. "You found him?"

Emma stood up and rubbed her tired eyes. "Not really, he just stumbled inside Gold's shop. Belle and Hook brought him here."

"Is he alive?"

Emma nodded. "Yes he is, he's just resting, he was exhausted and dehydrated."

"Good." Regina sighed in relief and fully stepped inside the room, closing the door behind her.

"We also found Gold, but there was something very wrong with him."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she leaned back against the wall. "How do you mean 'wrong'?"

"I don't know exactly." Emma shrugged. "He was talking about having too many voices in his head and then he just took off, I tried to catch him but it was like he had just vanished into thin air."

Regina nodded slowly. That was strange. Not as strange as the fact that her former mentor, whom she had seen dying right in front of her eyes, came back to life, but still... It came pretty damn close. "Did Neal tell you anything before he passed out."

"No, he doesn't remember anything besides me and Henry driving over the town line just before the curse. He did say that he wanted to meet Henry so as to maybe jog his memory."

Regina cocked her head slightly. "And you don't think that that's a good idea?"

Emma sighed as she dropped back into the chair. "I don't know."

The wheels in Regina's head started turning as she shot an accusing glare towards the blonde bounty hunter. "You want to take him away again after this witch is defeated, don't you? You don't _want_ him to remember."

"He was happy, Regina." Emma tried. "I would think you'd understand that."

"I do, Emma. But I'm his mother!"

"You know, I'm really beginning to regret ever drinking that potion." Emma sighed and stared at Neal's sleeping form. "We were living a happy, _normal_ life without all this fairytale shit. But I'd never thought you would want to take that away from him, you were the one that gave us the memories in the first place."

"Don't you think I was angry at first when you two came back strolling into this damn town? It's dangerous here, Emma. Don't out understand that I was actually _hoping_ you and Henry would stay away, even though it hurt me immensely that I would never be able to see my son again." Regina said in a desperate whisper. "But now he's here, and I'm starting to realize that it's wrong to let him live a cursed life forever. Maybe I'm being selfish, but he's my son, I want him to _remember_ me, can't you understand that, Emma?"

Emma closed her eyes and let out a shuddering breath. Regina was right, it was wrong to let him live a cursed life, though it was the life she'd always wanted for herself. But she had to think of Henry now too, and Emma was sure that he would want to remember his brunette mother too.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry."

...

**_That night... _**

The phone rang loudly throughout the Hood-Mills residence. "Roland, could you please bring mommy the phone, sweetie?" Regina asked the boy that was sitting at the breakfast bar and put the knife down. "My hands are covered in tomatoes."

Roland giggled and got off the chair. "Of course, mommy."

Regina quickly washed and dried her hands, just in time to grab the phone Roland was handing her. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his hair before answering. "Regina Mills."

_ "Regina, it's me, Emma."_ The blonde sounded distressed and Regina immediately got the sense that something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

"Emma? What happened? Did something happen to Henry?"

_"No, no!"_ She answered quickly._ "Nothing like that, it's just- it's about Neal." _

"What happened to him?"

_ "He- he's dead." _

Regina could hear that the blonde was crying. "Oh, that's horrible, I'm sorry Emma."

_"Yeah, thanks. I just wanted to let you know that he is dead because he was the one that brought Gold back to life." _

"So that's why he's back?"

_"Yeah, but he's being held captive by Zelena." _She said softly._ "We found out she's The Wicked Witch." _

"Zelena? You mean the redhead?" Regina asked as she tried to conjure up a mental image of the woman. Yes, she remembered Zelena, the woman was a strange one, she had even stopped by her table once to tell her she was a midwife in the other land, and offered to help with the baby, but Regina had quickly sent her on her way. As if she would be _that_ naive.

_"Yes, that one. Anyway I need to go and tell my parents." _

"And what are you going to tell Henry?" The question was out before Regina could think about it.

_"I guess I'm going to tell him the truth." _

...

Zelena scoffed inwardly as she twisted the large dagger in her hand. The metal glistened in the tl-light. The 'Rumplestitskin' written in black jagged handwriting was giving her a sense of pride. It showed exactly who - or better said, _what_ she owned.

The dark one was under her rule. He had no choice but to do exactly what she wanted. She and she alone.

"I would never get Regina's baby?" She asked in a mocking tone into the empty room. "Really Rumple? I would never get my sister's baby?"

"You made a big mistake in picking _her_." She said furiously into the darkness. She was talking, even though no one was listening.

"I'll take take that baby just as easily as I took this dagger."

...

Leave a review! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:** This week's episode wasn't a lot of Regina or OutlawQueen so I don't have much to say about that (the magic lesson with Emma will be in the next chapter, so it will come). But I do have something to say about last week's episode (yes I'm late, sorry). The showdown was nice, but I don't like the idea of Regina yet again not being good enough. Seriously, can't she just catch a break? And Zelena's backstory was disappointing, the bad parents thing has been a little overdone. I know I shouldn't have, but I laughed so hard when Zelena was _literally_ turning green with envy, I mean come on! But Outlaw Queen was cute, which kind off made up for the overall annoying episode.

So this chapter is going to be a little emotional, I felt like the talk between Regina and Zelena was a little disappointing, I expected more emotion seeing that Zelena was actually wishing for a life full of abuse. So I think it's time she got a little inside in how horrible Regina's life has actually been.

...

**~ Storybrooke, Present. ~ **

There was a certain kind of sadness and grief hanging in the air, surrounding the small group of people that were all watching as the black coffin was slowly being lowered into the cold ground.

It was exactly _that_ reason that Regina hated funerals. Which was ironic seeing that she had killed many people herself, but it was still different from being at an actual funeral. The grief was thick and it felt like it was getting harder to breath. Her pained brown eyes found her teenage son who was also staring at the ground. He looked confused, like he was unsure if he should cry about a man he'd never met - or thought he'd never met.

Her glove clad hand found Robin's in a search of silent support and she squeezed softly. There was nothing being said, but that was to be expected. They couldn't very well talk about the Enchanted Forest with Henry there. He would think they were all crazy.

And then it was time to really say goodbye. One by one they stepped forwards and grabbed the shuffle that was sticking out of a pile of sand. She couldn't contain the single tear that broke loose when her little boy swooped up some sand and threw it in the grave.

Robin squeezed her hand again, signaling that it was her turn. She used her finger to quickly swipe the salty liquid from her cheek as she let go of his hand and stepped forwards, reaching for the shuffle.

The once shiny coffin was now covered in dirt. Regina slowly tilted the shuffle, letting a rain of black sand fall down to add to it.

In her head, she said goodbye. For both herself, and for Rumple.

...

There was a tense atmosphere hanging in the diner, a vast contrast to the usual cheery and loud one. There wasn't much talking, most people were softly whispering or staring at their coffee. Henry had been shipped off with Hook, something Regina was very nervous about.

And then there was a sudden bang when the door swung open, which caused everyone to look up with a start and stare at the doorway.

"My condolences, I'm not to late for the speeches, am I?" Zelena grinned as she stepped inside. "Or shall I make one? I am, of course, responsible for his death, am I not?"

From the corner of her eye, Regina spotted Emma being held back by her parents and she mentally rolled her eyes. Emma couldn't really be _that_ stupid, could she? Trying to fight the Wicked Witch with what? Her fists?

"What the hell are you doing here?" Regina's voice pierced the heavy tension as she stepped down the barstool she had just been sitting on and took powerful strides towards the redhead. "I'm quite certain you aren't invited."

"Oh, no need to be so mean, little _sis_." Zelena chuckled.

Regina wasn't quick enough to hide the surprise on her face as she stared at woman in from of her. "Sis? What do you mean, I'm an only child." She questioned in a calm voice.

"What I mean is that Cora has been keeping secrets from you, Regina dear. I am your half sister."

A twitch of anger was visible in her brown eyes she as intensely stared at the woman who claimed to be her _sister_. "That can't be."

Zelena chuckled as she put the tip of the dagger under her chin. "Oh it very well can be. But enough with the family drama, I actually wanted to invite you."

Now it was Regina's turn to laugh. "You wanted to invite me? To what, dinner, because I think I'll pass."

"Oh no, little sis. Not dinner." She said and her lips curled up in a vicious grin. "A fight. Sundown, Main Street. Be there, and if your not, I'll let Rumplestiltskin kill every last one of you."

And then she was gone in a plum of deep green smoke.

...

"And you're certain you didn't do anything?" Charming asked.

Regina sighed, the Charming family has been interrogating her for the past ten minutes, asking her all sorts of questions she couldn't answer. "No, I've never even met her. And I will say it again, I don't know what I did to her."

"Maybe it was in the missing year?" Granny spoke up from behind the bar. She put the glass she had been drying off down.

Regina eyes snapped up angrily. "Stick to the lasagna, lady."

Robin's comforting hand on her back was the only thing that kept her from snapping their necks, they were really getting on her nerves.

"And you didn't know you even had a sister?" Again that insipid Charming.

"No, I think I would remember if my mother told me she had a lovechild with a scarecrow."

Snow was about to open her mouth again before Robin cut them off. "Look, I think we've established that Regina knows nothing of this woman. So now we're going home and we're going to try and figure out how to beat this Wicked Witch, and that's that."

...

**~ The Enchanted Forest, Past. ~ **

She very slowly closed the door so as not to wake the sleeping child. Roland had finally fallen asleep after two stories and now, to be completely honest, Regina could sleep too, she was exhausted.

"Your Majesty?" A soft and uncertain whisper came from the right and Regina's head snapped to the source of the sound.

It was Robin.

No, thief, it was the _thief_.

"It's been a while since I last saw you." He said with a soft smile. There was a small, bright twinkle in his eyes that was enough to make Regina believe that he had actually _missed_ her. Which was impossible, right? He couldn't miss her, she was the Evil Queen.

"Yes, I've been... busy." Regina said as she avoided meeting his bright blue eyes.

"So I've gathered, I hope it wasn't something I did." He took a careful step forward, almost as if he was closing in on a wounded animal.

Regina quickly shook her head. "No." She snapped and couldn't stop herself from uttering the next words. "You're not _that_ important that I'd feel the need to stay in my bedchamber for two weeks, thief. I've been busy creating spells to defeat the Wicked Witch."

By the way the glimmer in his eyes died, she knew her words had hurt him badly. She wanted to apologize, but also realized that this may be the only way to protect the man. To protect him from falling in love with her, because every person who had loved her died in horrifying ways.

This would be best. Putting on the cold mask that had been her companion her whole life.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I'll just..." His voice faded as he just stood there, looking at her with his piercing eyes. He didn't know what to think. How could this woman be so kind and caring one moment, and the next she'd be cold and cruel, spitting biting words to whoever tried to help her? "Go, I'll just go."

"I think that would be a great plan."

She didn't allowed the tears to fill her eyes before he'd rounded the corner of the big hallway. And when he did, the salty tears felt like acid, scorching the soft skin of her cheeks.

God, she _hated_ herself.

...

** ~ Storybrooke, Present. ~ **

The three women slowly walked down the stone steps and into the secret lair under the Mills' mausoleum.

"Watch your step." Regina said softly as she stepped on the cobblestones, her heels clicking loudly on the solid floor as she moved towards her mother's possessions. The many boxes and chests were still just standing there, she hadn't touched anything since the day her mother... _died_. The dress she'd ripped apart in a fit of rage was still lying on the ground. Just like some spell books and other small trinkets that held no value.

"Do you think there's proof in there?" Snow asked softly as she looked around with curious eyes.

"I hope so." Regina sighed as she bent down as much as her belly would allow her to. "If there's any proof that Zelena is my sister, it ought to be in here." Her glove clad fingers deftly opened the chest and she began rummaging though it, searching for any indication that would mean the formerly green witch was telling the truth.

And then she found it. Her brown eyes stared at the yellowed paper as her now shaking hands grabbed it. She quickly unfolded it, already knowing what it would say because she had read it oh so many times before, but she still needed the confirmation.

_ Stunning in every way..._

Her teary eyes ripped away from the paper as she quickly stuffed it in the pocket of her black coat.

"Regina, you found something?" Emma asked as she noticed the sudden change in the air surrounding the former Queen.

"I did." Regina said softly, hoping her voice didn't sound as weak as it did in her head. "Zelena is my sister, she was telling the truth." She stated and stood up. "I got this covered, this is my fight."

And before any of the two women could object, Regina had already stormed passed them and out off the mausoleum.

...

"Regina?" He asked softly. The brunette was sitting at the kitchen table, dried tear tracks on her pale cheeks as she stared up at him with red and tired eyes. "What happened sweetheart?" He swiftly moved to crouch down next to her.

"Zelena really is my sister." She finally answered in a croaked voice. "I found this between my mother's things." Her words came out in almost a whisper as she grabbed the yellowed paper from the wooden surface of the table and handed it over to him. He looked at her with worried blue eyes and quickly unfolded it.

"I saw that letter a hundred times before." She started when he was done reading. Her brown eyes were staring down at her hands that were resting on her belly. "In my darkest moments I'd go to it for comfort, for solace... for a boost when I needed it, because I...because I always thought it was about me."

He sighed softly and placed a comforting hand on her thigh. "It's about Zelena."

She nodded. "Rumplestiltskin thinks that she's more powerful then me."

"You don't have to go to Main Street tonight, to tell you the truth I would prefer it if you didn't."

She shot him a watery smile. "I have to go. I can't let her hurt Henry. He may not remember that I'm his mother, but that doesn't mean that I still can't protect him like I've always tried to do."

He nodded. "So you've already placed the protection spell on her?" He nodded towards her belly. "And you're sure she's going to be safe?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll never let anything happen to her, Robin."

He smiled softly. "I believe you, because that's who you are, Regina. A mother before everything else. And I _know_ you can beat her, you are the most powerful and headstrong person I've ever met and I know you can do this. I don't care what this letter says, you are the one that's stunning in every way, my love."

Her brown eyes finally looked up to meet his blue ones. "There's just one last thing I need to do."

"Anything, darling." He whispered softly.

"I need you to hold on to this." She said and lifted the black satchel that had been resting on her lap this whole time.

"What is it?" He asked and reached for it.

Her watery smile was enough to convince him that he should not object to whatever she was going to say.

"My heart, Robin."

...

His blue eyes anxiously searched the road. The witch was threatening to kill them all if Regina didn't show up in the next five minutes. He actually didn't want her to come, he didn't want her to put her life on the line just for these people. But he knew she would come. She would do what was right.

"Didn't you know? Black is my color."

He immediately recognized the snarky bite and the sultry voice that came from behind him. She was here. She had chosen to do the right thing. If only it wasn't the most dangerous thing of the two.

Her stilettos clicked on the pavement, her hips swayed and her grin was deadly as she stepped closer and closer.

"But it looks so much better on me, don't you think?" The redhead grinned and lowered the large dagger she was holding in her right hand. "I see you've finally excepted me into the family."

Regina chuckled and stopped walking when she was almost nose to nose with the witch. "I've excepted that we share a mother, yes. But I just have one question."

"Which is?"

"What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The woman's grin fell immediately as she bared her white teeth. "You were born!"

A satisfying crack echoed throughout the tense and too quiet Maine air. Regina shook her stinging hand as she watched how a small droplet of blood leaked down the woman's chin.

"I've wanted to do that all day." She growled and grinned dangerously.

Zelena let out of quiet chuckle and used her thumb to wipe the blood away. "He should've chosen me." She growled.

"Who?"

"Rumplestiltskin!"

Regina grinned as the wheels started turning in her head. "That's what this is about? You're _jealous_ of me?" With a biting chuckle she twisted her hand and loosened the traffic light above her to throw it towards her sister.

But the witch was quick and she deflected it with a simple flick of her wrist, sending it towards the nervous spectators, forcing them to jump aside quickly.

"You still don't realize what you had, you never did!" She yelled. "You got everything I ever wanted and you didn't even deserve it!"

"Don't you dare say I got everything!" Regina spat back as pure and vicious anger filled her being. Does this woman really have no idea what her life had been like?!

"I'm going to take it all away from you!" With one quick movement she threw the brunette backwards.

Regina landed on the car with a pained wheeze as the air was knocked out of her. Her hand quickly moved towards her stomach as she slid down the car and got to her feet with only a small stumble. The anxious movements within her told her that the protection spell had worked.

_ Everything is going to be okay, sweetheart. Mommy will protect you... _

A flick of her wrist caused the unexpecting witch to fly backwards and land hard against a lamppost. With quick steps Regina moved in closer and summoned a fireball to her right hand, but right before she wanted to release it, it dissapeared in a puff of dark green smoke.

"Did you really think that trick was going to work, little sis?" The redhead groaned and got up from the ground. She reached out a hand and lifted the brunette up in the air. "You can't beat me. Everything Rumplestiltskin taught you, he taught me too." She grinned and squeezed harder, slowly crushing Regina's windpipe. "The only thing is, I was the better student."

Within a mere second, Regina was flying through the sky, breaking the window of Storybrooke's clock tower as her back connected with it. The glass scratched her skin as she tried to sit up. She was gasping for air when Zelena suddenly appeared right in front of her again.

"Do it." Regina growled as she stared up at her sister with cold eyes. "Kill me, it doesn't matter anyway."

"Oh I don't want to kill you, Regina. I only want your heart." Zelena chuckled. "I need it, for a curse."

"A curse, huh?" Regina chuckled. "Let me guess, you already have Charming's courage, now you want my heart. Those are very peculiar ingredients for a simple curse."

"Oh but this won't be a simple curse, sis." Zelena grinned and crouched down in front of her. "This curse will take us back in time, before you were even born."

"Ah." Regina sighed in realization. She'd read about this curse once, but only a fool would try to enact it. "You want my life _that_ bad? You really know nothing, do you?"

The redhead's grin fell slightly but it didn't disappear. "What do you mean?"

"Cora was _abusive_." Regina growled. "And seeing that you're so eager to grow up with her, I'll tell you a little more. She hit me, used magic on me, killed my true love and then forced me to marry an old King who did whatever the hell he wanted to do to me." Regina spat. "She forced me into a loveless and abusive marriage where I was treated like nothing more than an object the princess could play with and that the King could _fuck_ whenever the hell he felt like it! If you want my opinion, I think you've chosen the wrong life to be jealous of!"

The grin that had been on Zelena's lips might have turned sour, but her plans still hadn't changed. Regina knew it the moment the woman's hand was buried into her chest. She released a pained breath when the hand twisted, searching for a heart Regina knew she would never find.

"What?!" The witch growled in disbelieve as she pulled her still empty hand back. "Where is it?!"

Regina chuckled softly and leaned closer towards the woman. "Our mother taught me one thing. Never bring your heart to a witch fight. Something you would've known if she hadn't... _abandoned_ you!" She spat and pushed Zelena backwards.

The fury was obvious in the woman's green eyes as Zelena summoned her broom in her right hand. "This is not over, Regina! I will get your heart!"

Regina stared at her with a grin. "Not today."

And then she was gone.

"Regina?!" A worried yell came from behind her and she immediately recognized Robin's voice. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm still alive aren't I." She chuckled and groaned when she was pulled into a hug by the former thief. "_We_ are okay, dear." She said softly and kissed him on the lips.

"That may be, but I'm still taking you to the hospital, you flew through a window!"

"What did she want from you?" Emma asked as she stared out over the town. "My heart." Regina sighed as she got helped up by Robin. "She has Charming's courage, now she wants my heart. Those are ingredients."

"For what?" Snow asked carefully. "Another curse? But we're already in Storybrooke."

"No, she doesn't want to take us to another realm." Regina said and shook her head. "This curse will alter the past."

"Why would she do that?" Charming asked.

"Because that way, I'll never be born."

...

Zelena huffed as she dropped down on the single chair in the room. Rumple was safely locked up again, right where he belonged.

To be honest, the things Regina had told her today were bothering her. But it wouldn't matter. She wouldn't get Regina's life, she would get her _own_ life, with her mother. The fact that Cora had been abusive was probably Regina's fault anyway. If she'd just been the perfect daughter, nothing of that would've ever happened.

It wouldn't happen to her, because she _is_ the perfect daughter.

Perfect, indeed.

...

**_The Enchanted Forest, 41 years ago. _**

There she was, sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair. This would be her chance. All she had to do was plunge it in her neck. Regina would be dead in an instant.

"Don't make a sound." She whispered dangerously as she held the shaving knife to Regina's pale throat. "Rumplestiltskin is wasting his time with you, you don't deserve him." She said and plunged it in. A satisfying pained gasp left her sister's dark red lips and Zelena stood back watching with a grin.

And then the grin fell.

He let out a childish giggle and and waved one perfectly manicured and soft hand in front of his - or actually Regina's - face. With one flick of his wrist the smooth, slightly tanned skin of the hand changed to it's previous, golden and green state.

"You." Zelena whispered in shock as she came face to face with Rumplestiltskin.

"Yes, it's me dearie." He grinned and pulled the shaving blade out off his neck. "I kind off already expected you would do something like this."

"How?" She whispered in a mixture of shock and horror as she stared at her teacher.

"Well, you're literally turning green with envy, dearie." He giggled and stood up, pointing at her neck. "It was only a matter of time."

"Where is she?!" The redhead growled.

"Regina is busy, entertaining..." He said vaguely and masked the worry he felt for his younger apprentice with another giggle. "You failed your test, dearie."

"Test?"

"Jealousy drives people to do crazy things, dearie, and I can't have that. Envy is a horrible trade."

"You tricked me!"

"Guilty." He chuckled.

"But I was just trying to make your decision easier." She tried. "Show you that I'm more powerful, that _I'm_ the one who's going to cast your curse."

"Well, I appreciate your efforts, dearie, but I'm afraid you're just not qualified, as am I."

"What... Why?"

"Casting the curse takes a sacrifice, one neither of us can make." Rumple stated and looked around the vanity, touching the many bottles. "You have to give up the thing you love most."

"I can do that." Zelena said eagerly and stepped forwards.

"That the problem, dearie. The thing you love most is _me_."

"You think I love you?" She asked with a nervous chuckle.

"I'm a perceptive sort."

"You're insane."

"Besides the point." He snapped. "It's okay, dearie. I have that effect on women. You love me, and that dearie, makes you too dangerous."

"So Regina..."

"Has the job." He finished.

...

He growled to himself. He shouldn't have let the insipid little witch go. Now she was gone with those slippers!

"Rumplestiltskin?" Regina asked carefully as she quickly closed the door behind her. "What are you doing here, out lesson isn't until tomorrow."

He turned around with a chuckle. "I'm not here for a lesson, dearie."

"Then why are you?" Regina asked with confusion as she slowly started to stumble towards her bed. Her whole body was hurting.

He watched with masked pain in his eyes how the young brunette stumbled forwards. Her breathing hitching in pain. He knew why she was hurting, he'd helped her before.

"To heal you."

Regina shot him a watery smile. "Thank you for helping me."

"I'm only doing this because you're no use to me injured."

"Thank you either way."

...

Leave a review! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Oh my god that kiss! That's seriously the best part of this episode. The fact that Leopold had been engaged to Cora was just plain creepy and so unnecessary, it didn't really add anything except yet another reason why Cora felt the need to kill Eva. Ghost Cora was weird and the way she slapped Regina, I was just like 'no you friggin' bitch!'

Anyways, another chapter! Hope you enjoy.

Trigger Warning: Talk about marital rape in the last part!

...

**~ Storybrooke, Present. ~ **

Regina groaned as she tried to push herself off her chair. She'd finally finished it. The potion she had been working on for the past two weeks was finally done. Robin had been worried she was too busy seeing that she was now six months pregnant, but she had objected saying that this was something that really needed to be done.

And now it was.

She finally had a way to protect her home and her family. She'd made enough to also include Snow's appartment and maybe even Emma's room at the bed and breakfast. That way Henry would be safe too even though he hadn't anything to worry about. The Wicked Witch wasn't after him. But just to be sure.

"Here let me help, darling." Robin chuckled as he stepped into the study. He'd heard her tired and uncomfortable groans all the way in the living room and he knew that if he didn't get up to help her, those hormones would kick in and they were quite frankly terrifying. He did not plan on making that mistake again.

No, never again.

...

_Only four moths to go, only four months to go. He kept repeating the words in his head as he heard her ramble. _

_"Why they hell can't you just rinse your fucking cup and put it in the dishwasher?!" _

_He'd never really heard Regina curse and to he honest, it was hilarious. But he knew now was not the time to laugh. _

_He wasn't even sure if now was the time to breathe. _

_"I'm so sorry my love, I forgot. I wanted to clean but then I remembered that I needed to pick up Roland from school. It just slipped my mind, next time I'll put it in the dishwasher, I swear." _

_"Oh you definetly will!" Regina yelled as she planted her hands on her hips. Her five month pregnant belly mellowing her deathly stare and biting words. "I'm not some sort of slave that will follow you around and clean up after your ass!" _

_"But it's a nice ass, isn't it?" He tried to lighten the mood but immediately snapped his mouth shut when he saw her eyelids narrow. _

_Regina was not amused. _

_"Mommy I can't find my monkey." Roland came walking into the kitchen, oblivious to the thick tension that was hanging in the room. His bare feet slapped against the hardwood as he grabbed the hem of his Spider-Man pajama shirt. _

_And just like that Regina's face relaxed and Robin realized that he should've thought about bringing Roland in. He should just go wherever his son went. Regina could never be mad at him while Roland was in the room because even though her hormones were raging through her body, her maternal instincts always won. _

_"I washed him, sweetheart." Regina smiled softly and crouched down as far as she could. "He's in the hamper in mommy and daddy's room." _

_The young boy smiled and leaned forwards to place a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you mommy!" _

_"Always, honey. Now back to bed, it's already past your bedtime." _

_Robin almost wanted to beg Roland to stay and he watched with anxious eyes as the little boy left the room. _

_"So am I making myself clear, Hood?!" She went on like there had never been any interruption. "You'll put away your fucking cup, or the couch will be your bed until this baby is eighteen!" _

...

Yep, that was definetly something he didn't want to experience again. Regina really had been terrifying.

Robin leaned forwards and grabbed her arm to pull her up from the couch. She didn't weigh much even though she was pregnant and big for only six months, at least that was what doctor Lock had said.

"Thank you, dear." Regina sighed when she was finally back on her feet again. "I already have problems with getting up and I'm only six months along."

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you with whatever you need." He smiled and placed a kiss on her right temple.

"Can you drive me to Snow's appartment then? I need to put the protection spell up."

"Of course." He chuckled.

...

"All done." Regina said softly and placed the almost empty flask back in her small box. There was still enough for Emma's room at Granny's. "You are now protected."

"Thank you Regina." Snow smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's greatly appreciated, now we can get a good night rest again."

"I know exactly how you're feeling, dear." Regina chuckled and picked the chest up. "No one should feel unsafe in their own home."

"Regina, before you go." Emma began as she jumped off the couch. "I needed to ask you something."

"And that is?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked at the blonde woman in front of her.

"Can you teach me magic?"

"What, you mean like last time? When you gave up?"

"No." Emma sighed and shook her head. "For real this time. I though that if your powers alone aren't enough to defeat her, then maybe _our _powers will be, I mean, we _did _safe the whole town from disappearing."

"Fine." Regina sighed after a while. "But you have to know that if you want to learn magic, you have to fully commit to it. This is a way of life, Emma."

The blonde nodded eagerly. "I understand."

"Meet me at my vault in one hour."

...

**~ The Enchanted Forest, Past. ~**

She wiped her sweaty hands dry on the tight body of her black dress. She didn't know why she was too nervous to even open the god damn door. It was just a simple counsel about how they were going to defeat the Wicked Witch. Nothing more.

She didn't want to think about the fact that a certain thief - who was also her true love, as it appeared - was also behind that door.

But Regina knew that she couldn't very well remain standing here until the meeting was over. And so her hand reached out for the doorhandle, and after a little pressure the door gave away and swung open.

Maybe she should've remained standing there. Because now being inside the room wasn't really any better. All eyes were focussed on her, staring at her with confusion as to why she was here, seeing that she'd spent the last two weeks ignoring everyone and everything.

It was Snow who eventually broke the tension as she stood up and slammed both hands down on the wooden table. "Back to the subject, people." She yelled and shot Regina a soft smile.

A smile that said 'I'm glad you're here'.

...

"We can't just trap her!" Regina sighed at their foolishness. "She's much too powerful for that."

"And how can we trust you, Your Majesty?" The sarcastic former drunk turned dwarf asked.

Seriously, that particular question was getting old. They'd already asked it a hundred times.

"Well, then by all means, go right ahead!" She spat back, ignoring the stare coming from someone on her right. She hardly had to guess who it was. Robin of course.

"Regina is right." Snow said and stood up to adress the group. "We can't just attack her, she's powerful, we can't compete with her magic."

"Maybe the Queen can?" Another dwarf said as he shot Regina a biting look. "Why don't we just sent _her _out. It won't matter if she dies."

"Shut up!" Robin growled and sprung up from his chair, causing the wood to clatter on the cobblestones as it was flung backwards and tipped over. "Don't you dare talk to her like that!"

Her brown eyes locked with his briefly, she softly shook her head, signaling that she didn't want nor needed his help.

But he wouldn't have it.

"Since when are you sticking up for the Queen?" The same dwarf asked. "I would've guessed you'd be happy if she went, that way your boy would be safe."

"She'd never hurt a child, you bastard!"

The crowd erupted in loud yelling and screaming as everyone sprung up from their chairs.

Regina sighed as she shook her head and abruptly stood up. With a flick of her wrist the entire room went silent. Their mouths kept on moving until they realized that no sound came from throats.

"The spell will wear off in a couple of minutes, then you can all go on with your yelling." She snapped and turned on her heels, leaving the deadly silent counsel room.

...

**~ Storybrooke, Present. ~ **

"What is this language?" Emma asked with wonder as she looked at the book Regina had just given her. "Spanish?"

"We're not making tapas, we're making magic." Regina sighed as she rubbed the bottom of her belly. "It's elvish."

"You can read this?" The blonde asked bewildered and kept on staring at the old pages that had turned a light yellow.

"Yes." Regina nodded and crossed her arms. "So while we're here, who's looking after Henry? The un-Charmings?"

Emma looked up from the book and shook her head. "No, actually Hook is."

The brunette narrowed her eyes. "Well those two have been spending a lot of time together lately."

"Hook's good with Henry and Henry likes him." Emma reasoned.

"He's prone to violence and has a _hook _for a hand."

"I trust him." Emma sighed. "He brought me back to Storybrooke and he didn't have to."

A grin appeared on her plump lips as Regina shifted her weight on her feet. "Of course he brought _you _back."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Seriously?" Regina chuckled. "You're going to pretend no one notices the yearning looks and doe-eyes?"

"I don't yearn." Emma objected.

"Well maybe. But he does." Regina said and nodded at the book. "Let's start with roots for incantations."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Emma asked as she stared at the book again. The symbols were strange and elegant. But the most important thing was that Emma didn't understand it one bit. "Yeah, this is not going to work." She sighed and handed the book back to Regina. "Can't you just think about your training, what other methods did he use?"

Regina furrowed her brows. "Rumple was a bully. He wasn't the kind of teacher that would cuddle his students." Regina tried not to think about the times where he would come to her bedchamber and heal her. "If he tried to teach you how to swim and you couldn't learn... you drowned." She stated and put the book down on the dark blue chest behind her.

"Drowned?"

A sudden grin caused Regina's lips to curl up. "That's it."

"That's what?" Emma asked anxiously. She didn't like that grin on Regina's face one bit.

But the brunette didn't answer. She just flicked her wrists and evaded them both in her deep purple smoke. The next thing Emma knew was that she was standing on a wooden and not very stable looking bridge and Regina was standing on the ledge with the same grin on her face. "What the hell are you doing?!" She asked and looked down, but soon wished she hadn't.

"Teaching you how to swim." Regina stated matter-of-factly.

"Are you out off your mind?!" Emma yelled and gripped the rope tighter in her sweaty hands. She wasn't a fan of heights.

"Everytime you've exhibited your power, it's been spurred by your instinct. So today, we're going to _push _those instincts until you master them."

"A little reading doesn't sound so bad now." Emma said and looked down again.

"You can stop me, dear." Regina smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"Stop you from what?"

"This." She grinned and summed the magic to her palm. The wooden boards started to rip from the bridge as Regina used her magic to splinter them all.

It wasn't long before the board under Emma's feet gave away too and she quickly managed to grip the ropes to prevent herself from falling in the depth beneath her. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Making the bridge collapse. You can either stop me... or die."

"Regina enough, stop it!" Emma yelled.

"No you stop it!" Regina yelled right back. "No more hand holding, you have to do this, Emma. Reach into your gut, you _know _you can do this. It's inside you. Safe the brigde, safe _yourself._"

And then the rope Emma was holding onto for her dear life, snapped. And the blonde fell into the depth. Regina's breath caught in her throat. Had she just killed the Savior? Henry's birthmother?

But the sudden loud creaking sound suggested otherwise and Regina let out a relieved breath as Emma came back into view. She was standing on the parts of the bridge that seemed to be glued together. Her green eyes were wide with wonder and confusion as she stepped onto the ledge next to the brunette.

"Did I just do that?"

"Yes." Regina sighed and crossed her arms. "When all I wanted was for you to re-tie the rope."

"Like you said, instinct." Emma grinned but noticed the anger on Regina's face. "Why are you pissed? I did it, why does it matter how?"

Regina cocked her head and furrowed her eyebrows. "You think I'm mad because you didn't listen to me?" She asked incredulously. "I'm mad because - look at all that potential inside of you and you've been wasting it."

"Yeah well, I didn't really have much time to practice magic when I was escaping a curse, forgetting my family and living in New York." She snapped.

"You mean when you were dating a monkey?"

Emma mouth fell open and her cheeks turned red. "Who the hell told you?!"

"I've got my sources, dear."

...

**~ The Enchanted Forest, Past. ~ **

"Regina, can I come in?" Snow asked as she placed another knock on the door. When there was no answer, Snow decided to just push the door open anyway.

Regina was sitting by her vanity, brushing her long ebony locks as she stared in the mirror. She completely ignored Snow's presence. Even when the younger brunette went to stand behind her.

"I've always liked you hair." The princess said softly as she crouched down next to her former stepmother. "It is so pretty, I was always jealous of it when I was a child." She smiled quietly. "To be honest, I always wanted to be like you when I was younger."

"I can't imagine why anyone would ever want to be like me, dear." Regina said without any emotion as she took her silver brush and went through her hair again. It was soothing, brushing her hair like this. She always used to do this when she first came to this castle and became a Queen.

"You really don't, do you?" Snow said softly and watched how the brush went through smooth dark locks. "You are beautiful Regina, and kind. You may have been the Evil Queen, but you changed."

Regina just snorted and raised the brush again. "Kind? Really dear, haven't you been paying attention?"

"Oh I _have_ been paying attention."

Her brown eyes locked with Snow's through the mirror as she raised a single eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

But Snow ignored her question and just smiled. "You know what else I've always admired you for?" She asked softly.

There was a silence as Regina stared at her with confused eyes. She softly shook her head and turned around so she could look at her former stepdaughter who was still crouching down in front of her. She decided to ignore the comforting feeling that Snow's hands on her knees brought her. "No." She said softly and twisted the brush in her hands.

"Your heart." Snow smiled. "It's so... resilient."

Regina shook her head as she blinked away the tears that formed in her eyes. "You know that that's not true. My heart is not resilient, it's dark and bitter."

"Regina, I've seen what life has thrown at you." Snow reasoned as she furrowed her eyebrows at Regina's stubbornness. "And you still fight against the darkness every single day."

Regina clenched her jaw to keep the tears in as she stared at the spot behind Snow's head. She couldn't bear look at the woman.

"Sooner or later your heart will find it's way towards happiness."

Regina scoffed and shook her head. "That doesn't feel possible."

"But it is." Snow objected and moved one hand to grab Regina's. "I _know _you. And you feel things deeply, you feel things with your whole soul." Snow smiled and she squeezed her former stepmother's hand when she saw a singular tear make it's way down her pale cheek. "Don't let anything hold you back."

Even after Snow has left her words still echoed throughout Regina's mind. And she knew _exactly _what she needed to do.

...

**~ Storybrooke, Present. ~ **

She was just putting in her earrings when the doorbell sounded. With a loud sigh she turned around and opened the door, only to find no one on the other side. Only a basket of green apples.

_She really wasn't one for subtlety, was she? _

"A gift." Zelena's voice sounded from behind her and Regina spun around on her heels, her lips curled up into a snarl. She slammed the door closed behind her and was relieved that Robin and Roland weren't at home. They were safely at the camp where the Merry Men lived. "From sister to sister. I though you could use the extra vitamins for you know... the _baby._"

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked unimpressed as she stalked over to the formerly green woman.

"I saw your tree and I though you could use something better." She smiled and looked at the bowl of blood red apples that occupied the middle of the dining table. "Red apples are so sickly sweet, don't you think? People tend to like something a little... _sharper._"

"And green apples are just _bitter_." She snapped and her eyes followed her sister, who was touching the different trinkets that were laying around. "And that's not yours."

Zelena snorted and put the trinket down. "Story of my life."

"Why are you here?" Regina asked, already annoyed by the woman.

"Ah." The redhead sighed. "Sisterly concern, sisterly advice. I wanted to see if you and my little _niece _were alright after our little showdown."

"She's not your niece." Regina said calmly but inside she was furious. "But I'm fine, what about you?"

"Getting there." Zelena smiled and walked towards the living room. "This is nice." She smiled and sat down on the white couch. "So luxurious, you really don't appreciate what you have, do you?"

"Right." Regina said sarcastically. "Because I got everything and you got nothing." She chuckled. "If you want your superpower to be envy, go right ahead."

"Envy is just another word for ambition."

"Well that's just _not _true."

"You see, I strive for things, I _work._ But you, you enacted a curse that was just a fancy form of running away." The redhead snapped. "With every advantage you still turn your back to every chance at happiness." She stood up from the couch and rounded the coffee table. "You Regina, you just don't take any risks. You don't live your life and it's just such a waste. I can see why our mother was so dissapointed in you."

"Ah." Regina chuckled. "Dissapointed in _me. _Need I remind you, dear. _You _are the one she gave away."

Her face went sour as she glared at her younger sister. "You have no idea what really happened. And that's exactly what's going to hurt you."

Regina chuckled. "You didn't come here to give me sisterly advice. Why are you really here?"

"So perceptive." Zelena smiled. "I am here because I needed to make sure you weren't somewhere else. Don't you feel it, Regina? The Dark One is taking your heart."

The only thought on her mind was that of Robin and Roland.

...

"Robin?! Is Roland okay?!" She yelled as she ran as fast as she could.

"Yes." Robin nodded. "Everything's okay Regina, we're fine." He kissed her forehead and rubbed her shoulders. "But I failed you. She has your heart, I'm so sorry Regina."

"No." She breathed and shook her head. "Don't apologize. You had to. I understand. I would do the same for our son."

He nodded and kissed her softly. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know." Regina sighed. "I'm still alive so she doesn't need to crush it."

"Can't she control you now?"

"No." Regina said and shook her head. "She can't, I protected it against that."

He nodded. "I'm going to get your heart back for you Regina. I promise."

...

To be honest, she didn't apologize to Belleto get the candle. But it had certainly helped. And no one needed to know the real reason why she apologized. She didn't need to be seen as weak, her pregnancy was doing that for her already. She'd already sent Robin out with Roland to protect them. He had no idea that she was going to summon her dead mother. But he didn't need to know, all he had to do was protect their son.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting." She said and poured five cups of the tea. "I was busy making this special tea."

"Ah." Charming smiled and picked up the cup only to slam it down again when Regina yelled at him.

"No, don't drink it! It's a deadly poison for summoning the dark vortex."

"I prefer earl grey." He muttered and tried to get his heart rate under control again.

"The dark what?" Emma asked and looked at the cup suspiciously.

"Zelena stopped by this morning." Regina sighed, she put the kettle down and slowly lowered herself on the chair. "While the Dark One was stealing my heart she came to gloat." Regina explained. "She said that my weakness was that I didn't know enough about her past, so I decided to summon someone who does. We have to talk to my mother."

Snow looked up in alarm. "Are you serious?"

Regina smiled humorlessly. "Yes, dead serious."

...

"Do not ignore me now, mother!" Regina yelled up at the dark blue, grayish vortex that had appeared in the ceiling. The flames on the candle flickered in the sudden breeze that went through the entire mansion. "Please mother, you owe me this!"

And then there was a sudden slam against the table. Snow let out a startled scream and Regina's eyes snapped away from the vortex that was quickly closing until it returned to it's original white ceiling.

"Sorry, my foot bumped against the table." Hook apologized and had the decency to look at least a little sorry.

Regina sighed in defeat as she stood up and blew out the candle. Hesitating a little when she blew out the black side.

"Do we try it again?" Snow asked softly.

"No." Regina sighed and shook her head. "It's no use. It worked, the portal opened but... nothing came from it, she doesn't want to talk to me. I guess whatever secrets lie in her past, she wants to keep buried there."

Snow wanted to reach out and comfort her former stepmother, but something inside of her stopped her.

Maybe it was guilt.

...

"There has to be another way to beat her." Charming reasoned as he stepped out into the foyer.

"My magic is getting more powerful by the day. By the time this war goes down I'll be able to defeat her." Emma stated and turned to her father.

"Make... sure you are." Regina said softly and smiled at the blonde Savior. She meant it. She was actually starting to consider the blonde as some sort off a friend, and she'd hate to loose one seeing that she didn't have many to begin with.

"I will." Emma smiled back and then looked at her father again. "I think it's time to go." She said and walked towards the front door.

"You know what, I'm going to stay here for a while and talk to Regina." Snow said and smiled at her husband. "I'll help clean up."

Regina sighed and rubbed her stomach. The little girl inside of her has been very active today. "I'm really not in the mood for a heart to heart, Snow."

"I'm not sure that's physically possible right now." Snow chuckled quietly but she stayed put, signaling that she wasn't planning on leaving.

Regina smiled softly and gave in. "I guess you can help with the teacups."

Snow nodded and followed the brunette back to the study to collect the teacups. There weren't much so it wasn't a time eating task. Before Snow had even uttered a word, they were already standing in the kitchen. Regina had her back turned to her and she was cleaning the cups in the sink as Snow was standing by the cooking island.

There was a thick tension hanging in the air as Snow stared at the bowl filled with blood red apples. She couldn't help the shiver that ran through her spine when she picked one up and held it in her hands. She had never thought it was possible to be afraid of fruit.

"I want to apologize Regina." Snow started and watched how Regina's back went straight and her hands momentarily stopped before continuing again. "For Cora... for-"

"Murdering her?" Regina finished in a soft voice as she folded the now moist towel.

"Yeah." Snow sighed in defeat. "I don't take it lightly, I think about it every day."

"So do I." Regina said darkly and turned around to rest her aching back against the countertop. "And when I do think about it I remember that she didkill your mother. So I'll admit that it's complicated." She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled slightly at the younger woman.

"Thank you." Snow said with a sad smile. "I'm sure you had some things to say to her."

Regina huffed slightly. "Yes well, I'm realizing that my mother walled off a lot of her life for me. To give me the best. And she may not have been the warmest mother, but at least I thought I occupied a singular spot in her heart." Her voice croaked slightly as tears started to fill her brown eyes. Regina wished she could blame it on the hormones but she just knew that that wasn't true.

Because thinking about her mother had always made her cry. Pregnant or not. It hurt her immensely that her mother had ignored her, because it truly showed that Cora never really loved her. And even though Regina knew that already because what loving mother abuses her child? It was always harder to actually face the facts.

There was a kick against her ribs that had her smiling even though it hurt. Her left hand moved towards the place where the foot had just hit her flesh and she rubbed softly.

"I know it's hard, especially now." Snow said softly and took a step forwards.

"What is?" Regina asked and quickly wiped the tear from her cheek.

"You're pregnant, this is the time in your life where you most need your mother." Snow said softly and looked at her stomach. "May I?" She asked softly.

Regina stared at the younger woman and she just nodded, not even knowing why. Snow's hand softly touched the place where her little girl was kicking and she couldn't get it over her heart to say the words that she initially wanted to say. Those being that Snow was the cause that she needed to get through this pregnancy without her mother's help.

"If you want to, you can ask me if you have any questions. I mean, I've been pregnant too." Snow started nervously as she felt the frantic kicks against her palm. "But if you don't want to I-"

"Snow, thank you." Regina interrupted softly.

The awkward tension was suddenly interrupted by a rumbling coming from upstairs.

"What is that?" Snow asked as she retracted her hand.

"I have no idea."

The two women quickly made their way upstairs, following the sound of the noise until they finally stopped in front of a white door.

"What's in there?" Snow asked nervously as she followed Regina.

"Nothing." Regina said and she cautiously reached out to the doorknob. But before she even touched it, the wood got ripped away as the door broke open.

There was a ghost like creature standing in the middle of the room and Regina felt her blood turning cold when she finally saw it's face. She may have never seen a painting of her mother when she was younger, but there was no doubt about it that this was Cora Mills. Regina would recognize those sharp features anywhere.

"Mother?" She asked incredulously. "This can't be! The spell opened a limited portal for talking!"

"It's me." Snow said from behind her. "I killed Cora, she sensed my presence and found a way to break through into this world."

As if the ghost understood her words, Cora suddenly came lunging towards the former princess. Only to be stopped by Regina jumping in the way.

"Back down mother." Regina snapped. She clenched her shaking hands tightly into fists. "You _will _answer my questions. Now tell me, what did you do to Zelena?" And then everything everything went black as she felt a harsh push at her side and suddenly her body was being slammed against the wall.

"Regina!" Snow yelled in terror but there was no time as she was forced to jump back because Cora was quickly coming closer.

Regina groaned as she sat up and used her last bit of strength to teleport herself and Snow back downstairs. The younger brunette was breathing harshly as she looked around frantically until she realized they were back in the study. "Regina, are you alright?" Snow asked in worry as she bent down and helped the brunette up.

"Yes, I'm fine dear." Regina groaned and let out a relieved breath when she felt a kick in her kidney. Never before had she been this happy to get kicked in her organs.

A loud crash came from their right as Cora appeared through the wall and knocked over the side table. A lamp shattered as it fell on the ground. Regina quickly summoned her magic to her palms and used it to capture the ghost of her dead mother.

"You're holding her off!"

"But I can't hold her for long." Regina said and concentrated on keeping the ghost trapped. But she was already so tired.

"Cora I'm sorry, please forgive me!" Snow yelled. But the ghost wouldn't have any of it.

"Safe your breath. My mother was nothing like your mother, she only understands power and weakness! But if she wants to kill you, she's going to have to go through me!"

Regina could feel the stare and she quickly cut off Snow's sentiment. "This isn't about you. This is about her... and me!" Like she'd said, she was already so tired. And so Cora broke free, but Regina held her ground, right in front off Snow White. "It's time for answers mother! What did you do to Zelena?!"

To be honest, Regina should've seen the slap coming. But that was just the problem. She never has, not when she was five years old, eighteen years old, and even now, when she was thirty five years old. She just never fucking saw it coming.

Her side connected harshly with the desk as she slammed into it by the force of her mother's slap. For a ghost, she was pretty strong. But there was no time to dwell on such things, because her mother was currently possessing Snow White.

Why was her life never easy?

She pushed herself off the ground and moved to Snow. "Hold on, I won't let you go." She said tiredly and summoned the magic necessary to pull the ghost out off Snow's body and push it back into the other world.

...

"What the hell happened?!" Robin asked as he bursted into the study, followed by Emma, David and Belle.

"We summoned the ghost of my mother and she tried to kill Snow." Regina breathed and leaned against the desk. Robin quickly moved over to her to support her.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't want you to worry." Regina said softly and tried to smile at him, but instead she hissed as her cheek throbbed.

"Regina what happened to your cheek?" He asked in worry and softly touched the angry red flesh.

"Cora hit me. But I'm alright now." Regina smiled. "I just need you to call Dr. Lock and ask if she could stop by to quickly examine her. I hit the table pretty hard."

"Regina?!" He started again but her lips on his quickly shut him up.

"Just call her."

...

"Weren't you supposed to be on bed rest?" Snow asked as she stepped inside the study and saw Regina dusting the pieces of lamp together in one pile.

"I'm fine. The doctor told me I had a tough placenta, whatever the hell that means." Regina brushed the concern off and slowly stood up.

"Regina I can see you're stressed, please let me do it." Snow sighed and reached for the broom.

"Of course I'm stressed, I just found out my baby is the key _ingredient _in a curse that will cause me to never have been born. And you too for that matter." Regina snapped but her tone quickly softened when she saw Snow's hurt expression. "I'm sorry that was uncalled for."

"It's alright." Snow smiled. "I completely understand." She started to dust. "So do you want to talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about." The brunette sighed and sat down. "You officially have a less damaging relationship with my mother than I do, and you _killed _her."

"Well at least we know you and me, our history... more complicated them we thought."

Regina snorted. "You mean the fact that my mother was also engaged to your father. And that she basically sold me to him without a second thought?"

Snow said nothing, she only grabbed Regina's hand. "Do you remember our first night back in the Enchanted Forest?" She asked nervously. "You refused to stay in your former room and until this day you've never told me why. Do you think you're ready to tell me?"

Regina swallowed harshly as she avoided looking at the younger brunette. "I think you can guess, can't you dear?"

"I think I can, but I'd rather hear the words from you. It's just hard to believe he would do that. He was always so kind to me, I looked up to him and my mother too and now I find out that my mother was a horrible person and my father married the daughter of the woman whom he had been engaged to earlier. And that's just really..."

"Sick? Yes I know." Regina sighed and squeezed Snow's hand. "It was true, what you said. He was a good King and a good father, but to me he was horrible." Regina started and swallowed the bile that rose in her throat.

"I think you can remember your wedding night, can't you?" She smirked slightly when Snow's cheeks turned a light red. "Well, mine wasn't that good. I'm not going to give you any details, because the man is still your father and I'm just not ready to share that with anyone. Let's just say that I was unwilling and he either didn't care, or was too drunk to care."

Snow squeezed her hand harder but didn't say anything. Something Regina was grateful for.

"It didn't end with the wedding night. Eventually it was at least three nights a week. Whenever he missed your mother too much he came to me."

"How long did this went on?" Snow asked in a soft voice, her skin was even paler then normal.

"Until I- until he brought the genie to our castle."

Snow looked like she was going to throw up right there and her grip on Regina's hand was strong. "I'm so sorry, Regina." She breathed out. "I'm so, so sorry."

But Regina cut her off by raising her free hand. "Stop it Snow, it wasn't your fault."

"But I wanted you as a mother!"

"Don't go there Snow, everything is fine now, I survived."

"But you shouldn't have had to." Snow said softly as her teary eyes found Regina's intense brown ones. She stood up and wrapped her arms around the former Queen. "You shouldn't have had to."

...

Wow, that was longer then anticipated. Leave a review! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: **

Outlaw Queen was so fucking cute I still can't breathe! The fact that the curse was broken by Regina and Henry's true love kiss was so beautiful and exactly what I had hoped for. I still have feels even though it's already Friday (yeah, sorry I was busy).

Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

...

**~ The Enchanted Forest, Past. ~**

"Your Majesty." The thief said with a genuine smile, though there was a small hint of pain in his blue eyes. Regina couldn't help the guilt that filled her. She was responsible for that. "How can I help you today?"

No answer came from the brunette however, as she strode on in the same pace. The clicking of her heels muffled by the soft ground that was scattered with pine needles and moss. She just knew she would find him here, in the forest that surrounded her - _their _castle.

"Do you need something from the woods? I can help you find it, if you want to, of course." He said with an uncertain voice and they locked eyes.

_Don't let anything hold you back. _

Those were the words that were echoing in her mind. And Regina had decided to listen to them. To the words, _not _to Snow. She would never listen to the princess. Her steps came to a halt when she was face to face with Robin. His scent - which actually smelled like forest, but not that Regina minded - filled her nose and her hands seemed to work on their own accord as they lifted and her fingers tightened around the fabric of his collar.

She didn't need much strength to pull him in, because Robin certainly wasn't resisting touching her lips with his own. A warmth exploded in her chest as her soft lips moved over his slightly rougher ones. It felt like she'd died and gone to heaven. Their tongues met in the most beautiful of ways and Regina couldn't contain the small moan that left her mouth and filled Robin's.

And then she pulled back, panting and trying to keep her heartbeat under control. She waited, searching his eyes for any sign of disgust or rejection, but she found absolutely none. Instead his large and calloused hands lifted and he placed them on the back of her neck, pulling her in for yet another smoldering kiss. The earlier tension that had filled Regina vanished into thin air, her hands let go of the now wrinkled collar and she rested them on his chest, feeling his pounding heartbeat under the palm of her hand.

No words were exchanged as they pulled apart for much needed oxygen only to smash there lips together again after a couple of seconds. His hands left her neck and instead gripped her hips in a not too tight hold. Regina willingly followed as he steared her body towards the nearest tree. Her back connected softly with the bark and she let out a soft moan into his hot mouth.

But when she felt his hands trailing up north towards her heaving chest, she softly pushed him backwards.

"No, not here." Regina breathed and smiled at him. "Not now."

Robin returned her smile as he leaned in until their foreheads rested against each other. "Of course." He said and Regina shivered when his hot breath tickled her lips. "I would never push you to do anything, Regina."

He couldn't possibly know how much impact those words had on her. Never before had any man said that to her. And now, to hear Robin say the words she had been denied during most of her life- there was no way to decribe how safe and loved she felt. Her brown eyes got wet from her tears and she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

...

**~ Storybrooke, Present. ~**

Two months.

Two whole months without anything. No Zelena, no Rumple. It was like the formerly green witch had simply disappeared into thin air. No one had seen her or Rumple, no one had heared from them. No threates, no killings, nothing.

But Regina knew exactly what was going on. Zelena was stuck. She had collected all the ingredients for her curse, the only thing that was left was her and Robin's child. A child that was still safely growing in her large stomach and Regina planned to keep it in there for another month, at least now they had time to figure out how the hell they could destroy her so called sister.

But she couldn't keep their child safe forever, Regina was aware of that excruciatingly painful fact. It was only a matter of time before their daughter would be born, and if they hadn't found a way to kill the witch by then- no, Regina didn't want to think about that, she _wouldn't _think about that yet.

"Mommy, can I go and ask if Henry wants to play with me?"

Apparantly the fact that Zelena wanted to steal her baby girl, wasn't enough pain and stress. No, on top of that, Henry still didn't remember her, to him she was 'Madame Mayor'.

Her brown eyes found the thirteen year old teenager, sitting in a booth and playing with his game boy.

"Of course you can ask him, sweetheart." Regina smiled softly and pulled out a tissue to clean his small hands that were sticky with ice cream. "But if Henry is too busy with his game boy, you come back okay?"

Roland nodded and jumped off the booth was a little help from Regina.

Robin smiled as he took another spoonful of his cold and sweet treat. "It's nice they get along so well, isn't it?" He asked while his eyes remained following his son. Roland was now sitting next to the older boy, intently listening as Henry explained to him how the toy worked.

Regina smiled softly and rubbed her hands nervously over her very pregnant stomach. "Yes it is."

"I think Roland would like to have Henry as a brother."

"That will only happen if Henry gets his memories back." Regina said sadly and blinked the tears away.

Robin's hand quickly found hers and he smiled at her. "That _will_ happen, Regina. I know it."

"How do you know?" Regina asked with the shake of her head. "Henry's been here for four months already and he still doesn't remember me, or his grandparents for that matter." She let out a shuddering breath and closed her eyes for a second. "And now my sister is threatening our child. I can't loose our family Robin."

He moved quickly as he stood up and sat down next to Regina. "You're not going to loose our family, Regina." He said softly and wrapped an arm around her, pulling the brunette in his side. "I'm going to make sure that you won't, I _will_ get your heart back and I'll make sure that nothing happens to our little girl. I promise."

Regina nodded and rested her head against his arm. "I believe you."

"Good. The only thing you need to think about is taking care of our little girl." He smiled and placed a hand on her stomach.

...

**~ The Enchanted Forest, Past. ~ **

"Robin we really need to get inside, they're waiting on us." Regina chuckled, but the sound quickly turned into a small moan when Robin's lips once again smashed onto her own. Her head got pushed backwards against the stone wall as Regina wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"I don't care, let them wait." He smiled and softly bit her bottom lip. "You're a Queen after all."

"Damn right I am." Regina breathed and moaned when his tongue found her own.

They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't catch a certain princess, who was standing in the doorway, a big smile on her face.

"I was wondering how long it would take." Snow grinned and casually leaned against the wooden door.

Regina broke the kiss with a surprised gasp and she quickly pushed the thief off of her. "Snow? I thought you were already inside." Regina hated the heat that filled her cheeks. There was no need to be ashamed for getting caught kissing by _Snow, _right?

"No, I wasn't." The fair skinned princess chuckled. "But I really need to get inside, you too by the way."

"Of course, Milady." Robin chuckled. "We'll be right in."

"Sure." Snow said with a raised eyebrow but she opened the door anyway.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked once the princess was inside.

"Are you kidding me right now?!" Regina shrieked. "We were just caught kissing by my former stepdaughter and nemesis!"

"_Former _nemesis?" Robin asked with a grin and raised eyebrows.

"You know what I mean." Regina snapped, but she knew it would do nothing to help her case. Had she really just considered Snow a _former_ nemesis? "Let's just get inside, dear."

...

Heavy boots thumping on the cobblestones sounded throughout the quiet council room as former town drunk turned dwarf stepped inside.

"Grumpy." Charming greeted and he stood up, leaning his hands on the big wooden table. "Please tell me you found something we can use."

The dwarf shook his head with a look of disdain on his face. "No, I found nothing, I've been to Blue, Tink, all those fairies. They've been scouring the forest for enchanted items to destroy the witch but- it was no use, she's too powerful."

"It's happening again." Snow sighed. "A powerful witch is again threatening my family."

Regina rolled her eyes at the princess's words, the only thing that kept her from slapping the younger brunette in her face was Robin's hand on her leather clad thigh. "Well, to be fair, the first time I was only threatening _you_, the rest just became collateral damage."

"Remind me again why we forgave her?" Grumpy questioned with a skeptical look as he pointed at the Queen.

"Because I'm helping!" Regina reasoned as she turned to glare at the dwarf. "Need I remind you all that I'm the only one with magic." She sighed and immediatly cut the dwarf off when he opened his mouth again. "And if you say 'the fairies' I'll rip your throat out."

A soft squeeze in the firm flesh of her thigh told her that she maybe shouldn't have threatened the dwarf.

Oh well...

Her brown eyes risked a quick glance at Robin and she caught him smiling softly.

"Frustrating as it is for me to remember." Regina continued. "Snow, you had a head start on me the last time. How?"

Snow sighed as she leaned forwards on the table. "Rumplestiltskin, he warned us."

"Well, maybe he can warn you again?"

"Wait." Grumpy interrupted. "You want to break into the Dark One's castle where he's being held captive by the Wicked Witch? The name is Grumpy, not Stupid."

"Could've fooled me." Regina murmered under her breath, but it was either ignored, or not heard.

"You're right, it is stupid, but for our family..." Snow sighed.

"Heartwarming." Regina snapped. "He's trapped in his own castle." She turned to the woman who had recently joined them, the one who informed them of Rumple's resurrection. "Belle, you were prisoner there."

"Yes, but breaking in, I would've no idea how to get in there."

"Luckily I do." Robin added with a small smile. "I broke in there once before, I can do it again. The castle has traps, deadly once."

"Not more deadly then my magic."

"Actually, they are, Milady." Robin smiled.

"Alright, thank you, Robin." Snow said with a knowing smile. "We'll leave tomorrow morning, but first, we need to find out what the Wicked Witch wants exactly."

"I may be able to help with that." Regina sighed. Turns out now was the moment to tell them all that the green witch that was hunting them was actually her sister.

She could only hope that she wouldn't wake up in the dungeons.

"How do you mean?" Snow questioned.

"There is something I haven't told you about the Wicked Witch." Regina started, feeling all eyes burn into her. "Back when I lowered the shield, we... ran into each other. She told me something, and she made it quite clear why she was doing it and what her intentions are."

"And those are?" Charming asked with narrowed eyes in suspicion.

"She told me she's my sister."

There was a long silence in the council room as every jaw was almost laying on the table in shock.

A mix of 'Why didn't you tell me?' and 'Are you working with her?' rang throughout the

large room.

"Regina, why didn't you say anything?" Snow eventually asked once the noise had calmed down again.

"Because of the way you are all reacting right now. No, I am _not _working with her. Her plan is to _destroy _me, why would I work with her?!" Regina snapped, but she was glad Robin's hand had never left her thigh. At least someone believed her.

...

"Regina, wait!" Robin tried as he tried to keep up with the Queen's quick pace. "Regina." He reached out his hand to carefully grab her wrists, preventing her from walking away from him.

"What is it, Robin?" Regina said softly and the sound almost came out in a whimper. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to hate?"

"Why would I hate you, Regina?" He asked with a soft smile. "I understand why you didn't tell anyone that the witch is your sister. Everyone was already so suspicious of you and the fact that she's your sister certainly doesn't help." He said and used the pad of his thumb to brush a stray tear from her soft cheek. "Next time though, just remember that you can tell me anything. I would never hurt you, Regina."

She furrowed her brown eyes as she stared up at the slightly taller thief. "What do you see in me?" She asked softly in a croaked voice.

"Hopefully the same thing you see in me." Robin smiled. "A second chance."

The kiss that followed had Regina believing him without a second thought.

...

**~ Storybrooke, Present. ~ **

"Can we get started?" Regina asked the three Charmings as she slowly lowered herself into a chair. It was really tiring to walk around these days.

"We're still waiting on Hook." Emma sighed as she leaned back into her chair.

"I don't have time to wait for the handless wonder." Regina said as she slowly rubbed the side of her large stomach. Her little girl had been furiously kicking her for the better part of an hour. Her kidneys will never be the same. "We have to figure out how to destroy my sister, before she gets her hands on my child."

"For once I agree with Regina." Charming said as he sat down on the couch next to his wife. "We can't wait on Hook, not when we don't know Zelena's next move."

"But there has been no sign of Zelena anywhere for these last two months." Emma reasoned.

"That's because she's just waiting for me to go into labor." Regina snapped. "We can't wait on your boyfriend Emma."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Alright, stop it." Snow interrupted. "Regina's right, stopping Zelena's plan is our priority."

"Fine." Emma relented. "But there's just one thing about this plan that doesn't fit. Regina."

"Me?" The pregnant brunette questioned with furrowed brows. "I'm the point of it. So that she can take my life for herself."

"Yes, but why bring you back to Storybrooke, why bring any of us back to Storybrooke?"

"Well no one has ever succeeded in traveling through time, perhaps something in this world makes it possible." Regina reasoned. "But what's almost as troubling is that she was able to cast the curse that brought us here in the first place."

"Why is that?" Snow asked.

"Because you need to sacrifice the thing you love most, and from what I've gathered, Zelena doesn't love much."

"Well, neither did you and you've managed." Emma said but quickly looked down when all she received a hurt glare from Regina. Perhaps that was uncalled for.

"Zelena is smart and strategic." Charming said as he stood up and started pacing. "What if we discovered something in the Enchanted Forest to defeat her, but we just don't remember."

"And the only way to stop us was to cast the curse and wipe all our memories of her." Snow finished. "So if we get our memories back, we might already know how to defeat her."

"All we need to do is break the curse." Charming sighed and stopped pacing.

"Well thank goodness we have a Savior." Snow smiled as she looked over at her daughter.

"Uh," Emma stammered. "I would love to but there's one problem. All it took to break the curse last time was me believing in magic and kissing Henry, since I've been here I've done both but nothing happened."

Regina smiled in realization as she sat up a little straighter. "It's the believe. Henry, _he _has to believe. In this new life he doesn't, we need to get him to believe again."

"So what?" Emma asked skeptically. "We put on a magic show?"

"How did you believe?"

"The book."

"That's what started Henry on his original plan. He believed because of that book, _you _believed because of that book. It's the key to get him to remember." Regina smiled, but it quickly fell. "Remembering everything." On one hand she didn't want to make Henry remember, but on the other she _wanted _to have her son back. Her family would never be complete without Henry.

"It's not a gift, he's been through seem pretty tough stuff." Emma sighed.

"_And _some good stuff." Regina quickly reasoned, remembering all the times where he'd told her he loved her, remembering his birthdays and his first words and first steps. "Either way, it's our best bet."

"Yes I know."

Regina couldn't help but notice how dissapointed Emma sounded.

...

"Gold's was a dead end." Charming sighed as he closed his phone. "Belle said it was not there."

"Regina?" Snow started as she turned to look at the pregnant brunette. "You said the last place you saw the book was in Henry's room."

"Yes, but it's not there, swept away by the last curse."

"A book can't just dissapear."

"But it can just appear." Snow said in realization. "It just showed up when I needed it, better yet when _Henry _needed it."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Henry was going through a rough time, he had just realized he was given up and he didn't feel like he had a real family."

"But he had." Regina said softly, unable to keep the hurt from her voice.

"That may be true, but he didn't feel like it, Regina." Snow said softly with a sympathetic look towards the brunette. "He needed to believe in happy endings again and that's what the book gave him."

"Well, he needs to believe again." Regina blinked the tears away when she finally turned to look at the Charmings again. "We need to find that book, where did you find it the first time?"

"My closet."

"Then what do you say we go and look for it there?"

...

They found it, that damned book that had let to the destruction of her relationship with Henry _and _her curse. The latter would always be less important though.

Now all they needed to do was make Henry believe.

Why did it sound so easy in her head?

...

**~ The Enchanted Forest, Past. ~ **

Apparantly the Charmings still trusted her- or still believed her as much as they did before the whole sister drama, seeing that they've asked her to join their little expedition in search for Glinda the Good Witch of the South. Rumplestiltskin - or 'Rumplebumple' as the imp had called himself in all his madness had told them to go there.

Not that Regina was very convinced the grey skinned man was telling the truth, but still, it was their only lead in trying to find something that would defeat the Wicked Witch.

And so now the trio was walking through the thick forest, darkness serounding them from all sides.

Her lips were still tingling from the passionate kiss goodbye she had gotten from Robin. It caused her lips to curl upwards, at least that was until she caught sight of a certain sickening couple.

"What?" Snow asked as she saw Regina's unimpressed gaze focused on them.

"We're on the edge of the Dark Forest, looking for the one person that can stop our imminent doom and you two stop to smell the _roses_?" Regina snapped.

Snow couldn't help her smile as she held up the white flower. "Snowbells."

Regina huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't care if their dancing daffodils! I _need _to find a way to destroy my sister, and so do you!" She snapped and looked around the forest. "And if that babbling mad men sent us on a wild goose chase, I swear I'll-" She stopped talking the moment the door came into view.

"What is _that _supposed to be?"

"Well," Charming started with a grin. "It appears to be... a door." He took a couple of steps further to check behind the solid metal. "That leads to nowhere."

Snow smiled as she remembered the words Rumplestiltskin had told them. "Through the door, step inside, if pure of heart then she won't hide. It's Rumple's riddle, it's Glinda." The younger brunette quickly walked towards the door and threw it open, without a second thought she walked through it. Charming hot on her heels.

Regina let out a quiet chuckle as she too walked towards the door. "A portal with a cheap cloaking spell." She huffed, but when she stepped inside, nothing happened. Absolutely nothing.

_Pure of heart..._

"You've got to be kidding me!" Regina growled and walked back through the doorway, slamming the door closed again.

...

"Are you kidding me?!" Regina asked incredulously as she stood up from the log she had been sitting on, waiting for the Charmings to come back. "You want me to enact the _Dark Curse_?! For that to happen I need to give up the thing I love most and for me that's _Henry_."

"There has to be another way." Snow tried, ever so optimistic.

Sickening...

"If there were, do you think I would've killed my own father?"

"What about a magic bean, or Jefferson's hat?" Charming asked.

"There are no more portals. Not for us, not for anyone the curse brought back. When I undid the first curse to escape Pan, to bring us here, it divided out realms, it put a wall between them."

"So the Dark Curse is the only way."

"Haven't you just been listening?!" Regina snapped at the sheppard turned prince. "I _can't _cast it!"

"But someone else can."

"Who?" Snow asked her husband.

"You. It's the only way to safe our family, you have to cast it, you have to crush my heart."

Snow shook her head. "Our family needs you. There has to be another way, there is always another way."

"No there isn't, you _have _to do this." Charming said and then turned to Regina. "What do we need to get to cast the curse?"

Regina sighed as she softly shook her head. "We need to find the ingredients first."

"How long will that take?"

"Well, the first time it took me nine months, but now that I know where to look, three months, maybe three and a half."

"Alright. Let's do this then."

...

**~ Storybrooke, Present. ~ **

"Henry is gone!" Emma said with a slight panic in her voice when she stepped back into the diner again.

"What do you mean, gone?!" Regina questioned as she pushed herself off the barstool.

"Like he's not in the room, he took my keys, my car keys."

"Give me something of his, I'll try a locater spell."

"Way ahead of you." Emma said as she pulled out her phone. "I've put GPS on his phone." She quickly opened the app. "He's at the docks!"

...

Regina knew something was wrong even before they stepped into the boathouse, loud screeching noises came from inside. She walked as quick as she could with her eight months pregnant stomach.

"Henry!" She couldn't stop his name from escaping her lips as she saw the flying monster lunge towards him. A fireball was quickly summoned in her hand and she fired it towards the beast, the monkey disspeared in a mist of red dust.

"I never liked pets." Regina grumbled as she killed

another monkey.

"What were those things?!" Henry yelled in fear once all the monkeys were killed. Regina couldn't help the small sting of jealousy when the boy ran towards Emma instead of her. "Why does he have a sword?"

Regina heavily leaned against the wooden post, rubbing her stomach as she watched how Henry looked at the book with a skeptical look. It was so ironic. More then two years ago, Regina would've loved it if he looked at the book _that _way. But now, it hurt her, because that book was the only way to get her little boy back.

And Regina really needed him.

"Then take it." Emma said and she held out the book.

Henry's hands slowly inched closer towards the old paper and when he finally touched it, his face went blank.

Regina looked at him with hopeful eyes. The little girl inside of her was moving around, almost as if she wanted to meet her brother.

"Mom?"

Henry was still looking at the blonde, and Regina could feel dispair fill her body. It didn't work, he still didn't remember.

He would never remember.

"Mom!"

Regina's teary eyes looked up again and noticed that this time, he _was _looking at her.

"Henry!" Regina's voice came out in whimper as she quickly moved towards her son. The feeling of his arms around her again, actually had tears rolling down her cheeks and Regina let out a choked sob. "Henry."

"Mom." He smiled and pulled back out off the embrace.

Regina smiled and then looked up at Emma. "Do it, Emma. Break the curse."

"Not so fast!"

Regina let out a surprised gasp when Henry suddenly dissapeared in a cloud of deep green smoke. Zelena was standing there, holding Henry tightly against her body, one arm wrapped around his neck.

"Now who wants to say goodbye first?"

"Who are you?" Henry asked in fear as he tried to pry the woman's arm from his throat.

"You can call me auntie Zelena." The redhead chuckled and looked directly at Regina.

"Enough of this!" Regina snapped but before she could even move her foot she was blown back by an invisible force. Her head connected harshly with the wooden floor and she saw her vision blur as black spots took over.

"Let him go, he has nothing to do with this." Emma tried, but it was no use.

"Don't blame me." Zelena sighed. "The captain failed me. And he knew what the price of that failure was, you're sons life!"

Emma had no time to question it because Henry let out a choked gasp as Zelena slowly squeezed his airway closed.

"Ma?" Henry choked.

Emma shook her head and closed her eyes. She needed to think about Regina's lessons. Magic is about emotions.

And before she knew it Zelena let out a pained scream when Emma's magic started to burn her skin. "This isn't over." She growled and pushed Henry towards him.

"I will get my sister's baby!"

"Mom!" Henry yelled when Zelena was gone. His knees harshly connected with the floor as he shook her slighty, noticing the small line of blood on her forehead. "Mom?!"

Regina groaned as she pushed one hand to her stomach, relieved that her child was still moving around. "Henry?" She breathed out and slowly stood up with a little help from the Charming prince. "Oh Henry!" She pulled the boy in her arms. "I promise I'll never let you go again."

She leaned backwards and cupped Henry's cheeks with her hands. "I love you, Henry."

"I love you too, mom."

Regina smiled and leaned in, planning on kissing him on his forehead. But when her lips connected with his skin, a gush of air and magic moved throughout the boathouse.

_True love kiss..._

"I remember!" Snow gasped and

"Then who cast the curse?" Emma asked as she shifted her gaze towards her parents.

"We did." Charming said in realization.

...

"New York was awesome." Henry smiled and leaned further into his mother. It felt so good to have her back, it was so strange to know that all those things he remembered doing with Emma, he had actually shared with his mom. "The pizza, the Yankees."

"Slow down." Regina chuckled as she placed a hand on top of her stomach. "I want to hear it all, the _entire _year."

"I found an apple tree in Central Park that looked exactly like the one by your office. Of course I didn't know that then, but now I do. And guess what."

"What?" Regina asked softly as she studied his face, he had changed so much, Regina was pretty sure there was the beginning of a mustache on his upper lip.

"I got pretty good at math."

"No!"

"Yeah! Not Stephen Hawking good of course, but good." Henry smiled. "What did I miss this year."

"Not much." Regina smiled. "Well except the obvious." She said and pointed at her stomach.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Henry asked with a grin.

"A girl." Regina said with a teary smile and rubbed her stomach.

"So I'm getting a little sister?" Henry looked at her belly in awe. "And then you have Roland and Robin."

"Henry." Regina said softly as she cupped his face, which was almost on the same height as her own now. "I want you to know that no one can replace you, sweetheart. No one, and though I love Roland and I love this baby, you'll always be my first child. I love you, Henry."

"I know." Henry smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He let out a soft gasp when there was a sudden push again his belly. "Is that her?" He smiled and Regina nodded.

"It is. Do you want to feel?"

"Yeah."

Regina grabbed his hand and placed it on the spot the baby was kicking.

"It feels so strange." Henry chuckled as he looked down in awe. "Does it hurt?"

"A little, but it just means that she's healthy." Regina smiled.

"She's kicking again?"

Both mother and son looked up to find Robin standing in the doorway of the boathouse. He smiled at them and slowly walked over.

"So you're Robin Hood." Henry smiled as he took the hand Robin was holding out.

"That I am, Henry."

"And you got my mom pregnant?"

"Henry!" Regina shrieked as she softly pushed the young boy's shoulder.

Robin chuckled and nodded. The boy definetly had his mother's sass. "That too."

"Robin!"

"What?" He chuckled again and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "He only tells the truth."

"What am I going to do with the two of you?"

...

**~ The Enchanted Forest, Past. ~ **

"Regina?" Robin asked softly. Regina was standing in his doorway, a long back silk robe wrapped around her slim body. "Did something happen? It's midnight."

"No, nothing happened." Regina said in a soft voice as she looked the thief up and down.

"Alright." He asked with a confused look.

"We made a deal." Regina grinned and started to loosed the knot around her waist until the robe fell open. The soft material quickly slit off her shoulders and onto the cold cobblestones. "I told you I'd let you know when I wore it."

His mouth watered as he stared at the woman in front of him. The tight see through, black corset was clad around her torso, her breasts were pushed up deliciously which caused an enormous amount of cleavage. She wore black lace panties and garters that held up the black stockings and the icing on the cake were the highest black heels Robin had ever seen.

"Regina? I-" his breath caught in his throat and he licked his lips.

"You like it?" Regina asked with a seductive smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her breasts tightly against his bare chest, she released a moan in his ear when her hard nipples brushed against his hard muscles.

"Oh, I like it." He smiled softly and used both his hand to grab the back of her thighs.

Regina chuckled and wrapped her long legs around his waist. "I'm glad."

Robin quickly kicked the door closed behind him and carried the beautiful Queen towards his bed. He softly laid her down and remained standing, looking down at the goddess.

Regina smiled as she softly arched her back, pushing her chest upwards. Her long silky locks were scattered around her head like some sort off halo.

"Robin." She moaned softly and locked eyes with him. "Make love to me please."

And that was all he needed to hear.

Her permission.

...

Leave a review! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **I don't have much to say about last weeks episode other than I wanted to see Robin put Regina's heart back. I mean, come on!

Anyways, lots of Enchanted Forest in this chapter because this is more of a filler, I didn't want you guys to wait until after the finale because that's when I can finally figure out how I'm going to do this whole curse thingy (and if I'm even going to do the curse).

Oh and the Enchanted Forest has the same months as our world, just roll with it ;)

...

**~ The Enchanted Forest, Past. ~ **

"So," Robin smiled as he drew invisible patterns on Regina's bare arm that was splayed across his naked chest. "Are you almost finished gathering all the ingredients for the Dark Curse?" He asked softly and placed a kiss on the woman's shoulder.

Regina surpressed a giggle when the skin of his lips tickled the sensitive caramel skin there. "Almost." She sighed and moved her body so that her chin was resting on his chest, that way she could look into his sparkling blue eyes. "We still have some things left, I guess it will take another month or so. Traveling to get the ingredients takes up most of our time."

"Don't you have magic? You know, to 'poof' your way around the Enchanted Forest?" He asked softly and moved his arm so his hand was flat on her lower back, just above the naked curve of her behind. Regina was now mostly laying on top of him, and it felt _amazing. _

"Yes, that would be a possibility." Regina smiled. "But, seeing that most things we need to acquire for the Curse are protected by magic, that wouldn't work. For all I know we could appear in the middle of the Infinite Forest, and even your knowledge of woods wouldn't help in there."

She cocked her head slowly when she saw something else appear in his eyes. It almost looked like- like a mix of relief and disappointment. Why would Robin be relieved?

"Is something the matter, dear?"

He looked surprised by the question, but quickly covered it up. "No, it's just that- I just want it to be quick so that I won't change my mind."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows in thought as she lifted her head so she could look at him more fully. "Change your mind about what?"

"I don't know, whether I want to leave I guess." He smiled somberly. "I _want _to go, really. I want to go because it's safer for Roland- and for _you. _I want to go because I know I would never want to live without you again, Regina. But there is also a small piece of me that hates the thought of leaving the Enchanted Forest. Because it has always been my home, Roland's home." He bit his bottom lip, afraid he had hurt Regina's feeling somehow by confessing that he wasn't a hundred precent behind the idea of leaving, but the soft and gentle smile that curved Regina's beautiful, full lips told him another story.

Regina placed both her hands flat on his hard chest and she softly pushed herself up higher so she could place a soft kiss on his lips. "I understand."

"You do?"

"Of course I do." She smiled softly. "I felt exactly the same way when I first arrived in Storybrooke. I was somewhat _missing _the Enchanted Forest, because it has always been my _home_. But I was also so _glad _that I had left, because the things that had happened here- just being here in this castle brought back bad memories every day. But in Storybrooke I could simply forget. Move on from here and it became my new home. I didn't miss this place because of all the power I had, I missed it because of all the good memories, like riding horses and drinking tea with my father." Regina let out a quiet chuckle. "I guess, what I'm trying to say is that; I understand, and I wouldn't be mad or dissapointed in you just because you're not a hundred percent sure whether or not you want to go."

Robin looked at the woman as pure love filled his heart. "I love you." He said softly before even realizing that it was the first time _those _words were said between them.

Tears filled her eyes just as fast as happiness and warmth filled her stomach. She hadn't heard those words from someone other then Henry since Daniel.

Her response was almost automatic as she didn't even feel the need to think about it.

"I love you too."

...

**_One week later..._**

She had no idea why the Charmings of all people wanted to speak to her. But still, Regina was walking towards the door that let to the council room. In a slower pace then usual, might she add.

She had been feeling terrible all week long, and even now, her vision was spinning and she even had to reach out a hand towards the stone walls to keep herself from crumbling to the god damn floor a couple of times. But she couldn't let the _royals _wait, that would be so unladylike.

_Ugh..._

Cold sweat was adorning her back and the tight corset she was wearing was digging painfully in her breasts. Which had been more sensitive then normal.

Damn the gods for making her come down with a fever. Now was definitely _not _the right time for such... _human _things.

Finally, the big wooden door that was encraved with a shield - which was still painted black, to Regina's amusement - was in front of her.

Taking a moment to make sure the contents of her stomach would remain a mystery to both Snow and her prince, Regina opened it and stepped inside the council chamber.

"Regina." Snow greeted with that sickly innocent smile on her face, but the smile quickly turned into an expression of worry.

_Double ugh... _

"Are you okay, Regina?"

"Yes, I'm fine Snow, why don't you worry about the problem at hand?" Regina lied through her teeth, letting out a quiet sigh as she lowered herself into one of the uncomfortably hard wooden chairs. At least sitting was better then standing or walking.

Snow softly shook her head with a look of irritation. "Alright."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Regina questioned as she placed a hand on her stomach, hoping it would stop the constant turning and twisting it was doing. "More simpleminded questions you could easily answer yourselves?"

"How do we gather the tear of a red spotted viper?" Charming questioned as he chose to occupy the seat next to his wife.

Regina rolled her eyes as she moved to sit back, but quickly decided against it when her stomach made a particularly nasty twist causing the burning bile to rise that much higher. "Like I said: simpleminded." She snapped and the hand that had been resting on her stomach formed a fist, taking some of the black silky fabric of her dress in their wake. "You make it cry of course. Maybe show it some of your sword fighting skills and it will laugh so hard those tears will come easily." She smirked at the prince.

"That's enough, Regina." Snow snapped and she placed both her hands on the table.

Regina stared at her and anger filled her chest. _Did Snow White just- oh she did! _"I am not some child, Snow." She uttered in a deadly silent tone. "You do _not _get to scold me as if I am!"

She knew Snow had to be put back in her place, but Regina still wished she hadn't, because before she knew it, she was jumping off her chair and running towards the closest flowerpot, only to drop down in front of it as the sickness finally got ahold of her.

Snow, as sickly kind as she was, was behind her in an instant, rubbing her back holding back the long hair Regina had been stupid enough to let mostly loose. Her back shook as she heaved up the small amount of breakfast she had eaten just a few hours earlier. Her throat burned and tears pricked behind her eyes when Regina finally leaned back, looking at the flowerpot in disgust. The shame that she felt didn't color her cheeks and Regina used the back of her hand to wipe away the cold sweat that had formulated on her eyebrows.

"Shall I call for Doc?" Snow asked with concern as she looked at the ghostly pale woman. Regina shook her head as she reached out for the wall, trying to get back on her feet even though her stomach harshly protested. Being on her knees in front of Snow White wasn't something she'd ever wanted to do.

Maybe Snow shouldn't have, but she still shot a quick look towards her husband, who quickly grabbed ahold of the brunette's arm and helped her back up.

"No, I just need to get back to my bedchamber." Regina said in a croaked voice as she tried to keep the shame from her voice. She was unstable on her four inch heels, but still managed to get out off Charming's hold and move towards the door.

Like hell she would ask someone to help her do something as easy as _walking_.

And so she stumbled throughout the hallway, hoping no one would see her in this state; too sick to even properly walk.

Like she'd said: damn the gods.

...

**~ Storybrooke, Present. ~ **

"You really want to come home with Robin and me?" Regina asked in slight surprise but also hope. She couldn't really understand why Henry wanted to come home with her. Sure, she was his mother but now she was also the mother of a five year old boy and an unborn baby. In her mind she'd always thought that if Henry got his memories back he would remain living with Emma.

Apparently she was wrong. And she couldn't be happier about that fact.

"Yeah mom." Henry smiled. "I want to meet my little brother- well I already met him but not as a brother, you know."

Regina's eyes filled with tears as she stepped away from Robin and instead wrapped her arms around the now only slightly smaller boy.

"Mom? Are you crying?" Henry asked in surprise when he felt his shirt becoming damp by her tears. He'd never seen his mother cry, so this came as somewhat of a shock. Henry was sure he'd missed way more then his mother was letting on.

"Hormones." She said with a teary chuckle and pulled back to push some of his hair back and behind his ear.

"Let's go home then." Robin spoke up from behind them and put an arm around both mother and son.

...

"Roland, we have a surprise for you sweetheart." Regina's warm voice echoed throughout the house and immediately after the words were said, a soft tapping noise of little feet on wood could be heard.

"Is it my little sister?!" Roland yelled in excitement as he ran towards them from the living room, followed by a smiling Tinkerbell.

Roland's smile fell however when he noticed his mother was still as big as she was when she left this morning. "No sister?"

"No, honey." Regina smiled softly and bent down as far as she could to place a kiss on his head. "No sister yet."

"Thank you for stepping in so quickly, Tink." Robin thanked the fairy.

"Sure no problem, you know how much I love babysitting this little man." The blonde smiled as she turned around to grab her coat from the hanger. "I must be going though, Blue said she needed me for something."

"Of course, thank you Tink." Regina smiled and embraced her friend.

The moment the door closed Roland started talking again. "Well then, what is the surprise?!"

"Well, because we couldn't get you a baby sister yet, we instead got you a big brother." Robin smiled and stepped aside to reveal the grinning teenager.

"Hi Roland." Henry smiled and crouched down in front of the boy who wore a beaming grin on his face.

"You're my brother?!"

Henry chuckled and sneaked a quick glance at his mom and Robin. Robin had one arm around his mother and his hand was on her stomach, both he and his mother were smiling down at them with joy.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

...

**~ The Enchanted Forest, Past. ~ **

Another week had passed without any improvement in her condition. The only thing that helped Regina through this... - whatever the hell it was, though her bet was on food poisoning - were Robin and Roland. The latter being in her bedchamber again to tell her a story.

He was such a good boy.

"... And then daddy screamed really hard because the snake bit him." Roland giggled and he buried his head further into her chest - something Regina had first objected to because she didn't want the boy to get sick too, but Robin had just smiled at her, telling her Roland was somewhat immume to simple fevers -. "It sounded really funny."

"How come?" Regina asked with a smile as she tried to swallowe the constant nausea she was feeling.

"It sounded like a little giwl!" He chuckled.

"It did not, it sounded very manly!" Robin said in shock as he dropped down on the large bed, next to the woman and boy.

"No, it did not daddy!" Roland chuckled and lifted his head from Regina's neck to stick out his tongue towards the man.

"Oh, is that right?" Robin asked with a grin. "You would betray your own father like that, what about the cool present I promised you for your birthday? Don't you want that anymore?"

Roland giggled. "Silly daddy! I like 'Gina, she wouldn't tell anyone else!" He poked out his bottom lip. "Can I still have my big boy arrows, daddy?"

"Mhmm. Alright then." Robin smiled and kissed the boy on his forehead.

"And when is your birthday, Roland?" Regina asked with a smile.

"In two weeks!" He smiled and held up two fingers. "The first day of October!"

Regina's eyes turned as wide as saucers. October? That meant it was already September.

And that meant- god she didn't want to think about what that meant.

"I need to go." Regina said quickly as she got out off bed and snapped her fingers to dress herself in a dark gown. "I'll be right back."

And then she stormed out off her bedchamber, leaving behind two very confused boys.

She hoped she still had the ingredients for the potion.

She needed to find out if she was pregnant...

...

**~ Storybrooke, Present. ~ **

"Robin, can I talk to you for a moment?" Henry asked the man who was standing in front of the sink, doing the dishes. After dinner Roland and his mother had decided to watch some cartoons in the living room, claiming that it was Robin's turn to do the dishes, and when the man had objected saying he had to do it yesterday too, his mother had told him that _she_ was the one who was carrying his child. Nothing was said after that, only an annoyed grunt coming from the man and a victorious grin forming on his mother's face.

"Sure, is here good?" Robin asked with a smile as he pulled his hands back from the sink and dried the on the towel.

Henry nodded and leaned his back against the kitchen counter. "You love my mom, right?" He decided to just go for it. He needed this reassurance and it would be no use to go around it. That was what his mother always told him.

Robin could easily guess where this was heading, and to be honest he found it the most adorable thing he'd ever seen, even though Henry was already a teenager. "Yes I do." He said softly, feigning a slight confusion. He would allow Henry this moment.

"And you love my sister?"

Robin nodded. "Yes I love your mother and your sister more that you would ever now."

"Good." Henry said as he narrowed his eyes, trying to look at least a little intimidating to the taller man. "And you're not going to hurt my mom?"

Robin shook his head and looked serious. "No, I will never deliberately hurt her."

"Well that's good, because if you do, I know how to use a sword. Prince Charming himself taught me." And then the boy turned around, leaving behind a smiling Robin Hood.

...

**~ The Enchanted Forest, Past. ~ **

Thank the gods for finally turning luck to her side. The spell was fairly easy and it didn't require much. It didn't take Regina long before making the potion and before she knew it, she was standing in the kitchens, looking around for a knife sharp enough that would do the trick.

"Finally." Regina muttered under her breath and smiled softly as she held up the knife. The blade was long and thin but more importantly, sharp. Exactly what she needed.

She placed the flask filled with the dark red potion on the counter and closed her eyes for a moment, fighting the oncoming nausea. She was praying to god she wasn't pregnant, because she just couldn't- it would hurt too much after Henry. It felt like she was replacing him. But somewhere, hidden deep in her mind, there was also hope that she _was _pregnant, that she would become a mother again. And maybe she shouldn't feel so guilty because it wasn't as if Henry would ever know, right?

She placed the knife on the inside of her forearm. This spell required blood, and quite a lot of it. A simple prick in the finger wouldn't be enough. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would, and she let out a relieved breath when the thick droplets of blood rolled down her arm, then her hand and then her finger, falling into the flask with a constant dripping sound.

"Oh my god, Regina!" Snow shrieked in horror as she stared at her former stepmother. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Regina sighed loudly and moved her hand over the cut, healing it with a simple glow of her fingertips. Of course Snow White would choose exactly _this _moment to come barging into the kitchens. "Nothing that concerns you, Snow." She snapped and grabbed the rag next to her to clean the blood from her now again unblemished skin.

"Nothing that concerns me?! I just saw you almost bleeding out!"

"Oh calm down, princess. It wasn't that much blood." Regina said and turned her back towards the younger brunette. She picked up the flask and softly shook it, making sure the blood thoroughly mixed with the potion. And now she needed to wait, just wait until the potion turned either black; which signaled that she wasn't pregnant, or light red; which signaled that she was.

To be honest it wasn't that much different from a pregnancy test back in Storybrooke. Other then the magic... and the blood.

Alright, it was very different.

"What kind of evil magic are you doing, Regina?" Snow questioned suspiciously as she had finally managed to calm herself down.

"I can assure you, Snow. It's certainly not _evil._" Regina said and her gaze remained concentrated on the flask. Waiting on the smallest hint of black that could have her heart sing with relief.

"It's your magic, Regina. That can't be good." The princess stepped closer and sneaked a glance over towards the suspicious flask.

Regina didn't react, instead her eyes widened as she felt fear, joy and pain fill her heart all at once. The potion was turning light red. "This can't be." She started to say, repeating the words again and again until she finally grabbed the flask and hurled it towards the stone wall, the glass breaking and raining down onto the cobblestones. The light red liquid dripped down the wall and leaked onto the floor.

"Regina!" Snow yelled out in surprise as she stared at the woman who was now trembling with fear.

"This can't be!" The brunette screamed again and placed both her hands on the counter, bowing her head and sucking in deep breaths to calm her twisting stomach.

"What can't be? Regina what is happening?!" Snow asked in frustration as she rounded the cooking island so she could look at the woman's from instead of her back. "Tell me now or I'll-" The princess furrowed her brows in confusion when she watched how the salty tears rolled down Regina's unusually pale cheeks and landed on the wooden surface.

"I can't do this." Regina sobbed out and clenched her hands. "This can't be happening to me, I can't do this to Henry!" Her face scrunched as she leaned her head further down. "Oh my little baby boy, please forgive me." She whimpered in a soft voice and Snow had to strain to catch the words.

"Regina." She said softly and reached out a hand to place it on top of Regina's. To her surprise the Queen didn't pull hers away immediately. "Why would Henry need to forgive you?"

"I'm pregnant." Regina sobbed silently. Saying the words aloud and to Snow of all people made it so much more real, so much more confusing. She really didn't know how she was supposed to feel about this pregnancy. She was happy, of course she was. But it felt like she was betraying Henry in some strange way.

"But Regina, that's wonderful." Snow said with a smile as she squeezed the brunette's hand.

"I don't know if it is, Snow."

...

She'd left the princess the moment those words were out. Running back to her chamber before she could even think about who were still sitting there.

Robin and Roland.

She knew she had to tell Robin about the baby, and what better time then the present? A thing her mother used to say. The only piece of advice from Cora that was actually useful.

"Regina." He said with a smile but it dropped immidiately when he saw the state his lover was in. She was ghostly pale and her eyes were empty and a dull brown instead of their usual sparkling brown.

"Where is Roland?" She asked softly and chose to sit down on her bed, next to Robin.

"He fell asleep so I brought him to his room."

Only now did Regina realize how much time there had actually passed. "Oh, alright."

Robin furrowed his brows in confusion and closely looked the woman up and down. "Something is bothering you." He said softly and carefully moved his hand to her softly shaking shoulder. "Will you tell me?"

Her brown eyes looked up and she met his blue ones. The love that shone in those sparkling orbs were enough to convince her that he wouldn't run if she told him. That he would maybe even be _happy_. Just maybe.

"I'm pregnant." She said solemnly and looked at him anxiously.

But the brilliant smile that curled his lips was enough to tell him that he was _happy. _And for the first time since finding out she was pregnant, Regina allowed herself a smile too.

...

Leave a review! ;)

To clarify: two moths have passed in the EF since last chapter.


End file.
